


Hermione And The Fellowship Of The Ring

by MistakenAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Falling In Love, True Mates, Veela Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: A Snamione Lord of The Rings crossover...Timeline: During The Wizarding War, initially...After fighting for both sides of the wizarding war, and playing double agent, Severus Snape knows that his time to die has come. The Dark Lord requests his presence, but a certain brunette witch insists that she tags along. He brings her to the shrieking shack, and chaos ensues. Death comes for them both, but instead of eternal night, they arrive in a place called Middle Earth, just as a band of travellers seeks to destroy an evil golden ring more destructive than the Deathly Hallows themselves...
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Fire, ashes, smoke burning, and rubble greeted me as I fought alongside my friends Ron Weasely, and Harry Potter. We had been inseparable...nearly inseparable, ever since I was twelve years old, and I was an awkward, frizzy haired witch that came from a non magical family. Hogwarts had become my second home, and my friends my family.

Acromantulas, giants, and all manner of dark creatures were making a ruin of Hogwarts. I fought alongside my friends, and somehow in the fighting, I found myself fighting beside Draco Malfoy.

I blocked a curse meant for him, and Draco smirked, "Hey Granger, strange to fight beside you."

I laughed, "You're still a loathesome evil cockroach."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Granger, and you're still a bossy know it all nag. But even I don't want you dead."

"Likewise."

We shared a laugh over that. But then we noticed that Professor Snape had broken off from the main fighting, and was heading to the whomping willow.

We shared a look, and I decided then and there, "I'm following him. You can come with me if you want, but if there's a chance Voldemort is there, I want to repay him for guarding me and my friends."

Draco looked back, and noticed his parents fighting alongside the Slytherins not siding with the deatheaters. A momentary, ingrained instinct made him turn towards them at first, but then, a steely resolve formed in his silvery gray eyes.

"And I want to repay him for being more of a father to me than mine ever was," Draco decided. "What do you say we team up...Hermione?"

I swallowed past the lump in my throat. "I...I think that would be great...Draco."

He held out his hand, and I took it. We shook hands briefly, and took off running for the whomping willow. We dodged giants, and we had to kill some former students, but in the end, we made it to the tree just as Snape was about to freeze the limbs with his wand.

He turned his wand on us, and lowered it, scowling, "Don't tell me you two are dating."

Draco chuckled, "Oh yeah, it's my big sinful secret, Uncle, didn't you know?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "Uh huh. Now, I have an appointment I must keep."

"We're coming with you," I said firmly.  
"You won't survive where I am going."

"I don't care, sir. Please, Professor, let us help you," I pleaded.

Snape looked like he was debating with himself for a long time before he decided, "Fine. But don't you dare try to be heroes. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Uncle."  
"Yes, Professor."

"Very well. _Immobilus_ ," He cast with his wand. The limbs of the willow rose, and froze into place. I found the knot at the base of the roots, and pressed it. Draco's eyes widened at the sight of the secret passageway forming.

"Ladies first," Snape smirked.

I rolled my eyes at that, and cast lumos to see my way through the passageway. Snape and Draco followed me close behind, and when we reached the dusty bedroom in the shrieking shack, that was when I saw Voldemort in the flesh. He spotted Snape first, and grinned coldly, his grin a harsh rictus.

"Ah, Severus and....friends," Voldemort greeted genially. "Draco, you are a surprising sight. And you as well...Miss Granger, was it?"

"Yes," I nodded.

He looked me over more closely, and he touched my cheek. I shivered at the contact, because his hand was ice cold. "A pity you are so low born, witch. I suppose I have you to thank for Harry Potter's continued survival."

I shrugged my shoulders. "He's like my brother."

Voldemort nodded. "Of course, you are right. But let's test that theory, shall we?"

He took out a silver knife, and pricked the end of my left index finger. He licked the blood there, and laughed, "How intriguing. Well, I know just how to bring your...friend out of hiding, oh yes, Miss _Potter_."

"You're...you're lying," I breathed. "I'm an only child. Professor, tell him he's lying."

Snape shook his head. "I knew the night you botched your polyjuice potion, and Pomfrey had to draw blood to put in your medical file."

I blushed at that. "Oh. So, is he my half brother...or?"

Voldemort grinned. "Half. An affair with a muggle. Still, this serves my purposes nicely as you will be my hostage to bring Potter to me."

Draco came to my side. "Only if I cast the curse myself," He winked at me subtly to play along. Snape also caught the cue from him, and played along to stall time.

I let Draco lead me outside of the shrieking shack at wand point, and Voldemort ordered that the fighting be stopped once we arrived at the clock tower courtyard. A strange calm fell over the battlefield, and Voldemort used legilimency to call Harry Potter to him.

"What are we doing?" I whispered to Draco and Snape.

"We use Potter as a diversion to disarm the Dark Lord," Snape whispered back. "He's powerful, but he relies on his wand too much in a fight. Did your friends destroy the other horcruxes?"

"Yes, but--"  
"Shhh!" Draco hissed under his breath.

Both sides of the war gathered in a huge circle, and Harry Potter arrived. He looked bloodied and like he had been put through hell. He saw me, and started to move towards me.

Draco put his wand to my throat. Voldemort laughed coldly, "Not so fast, Potter. See, I wouldn't want you to spoil my fun in torturing your...sister. Now, will you comply in fighting me, or will I have to kill her and all of your friends?"

Harry swallowed past a lump in his throat. "I...I will fight you. Let Hermione go."

Voldemort tried to grab for me, but then Snape stepped in front of me. "Touch her, and I will kill you myself."

Voldemort glared at the potions master. "Severus, I am surprised at your treason. Very well, die alongside your Mudblood, at least history will repeat itself."

Snape chuckled, "Ah, yes. But at least this witch, I can save. Draco, now!"

The Elder Wand flew into his hand, and Nagini struck at Snape and Draco. Draco tried to kill the snake, but she struck and tore at his throat. He fell in a bloody heap, and Harry came to our side. Deatheaters fell upon us from all sides, and we cast defensive spells all around us. But, when Voldemort tried to kill Snape, I jumped in front of him, and I felt the killing curse hit me full on. I knew no more of this world, until I woke up in another world I never knew existed....


	2. A New World

Severus

Sunlight behind his eyes, warmth, and the feeling of life returning to his limbs. The dour potions master slowly opened his eyes, and he saw that he was lying on a beautiful cliff face. Draco and Miss Granger were lying close beside him. He looked down at his clothes. He still wore his black teachers robes, and the two magical teenagers wore what they were wearing at the Battle of Hogwarts. The only difference was that they were clean, and all of them had their wands in their hands. He stood up, and felt an odd weight on his back. Black feathers. What the hell?

He stood up, and he could see off in the distance a rather bucolic city set into the mountainface, with waterfalls running down to join the turbulent waters below. Draco rose, and he looked...well, different, more elven-like, but Hermione had white feathers attached to her back.

Draco laughed, "Oh, this is just rich, you two are veelas. Do I look weird?"

Miss Granger nodded, "You have pointed ears, but you look pretty much the same as you did before. The only question is is where are we?"

"If this is heaven, I never wanted wings," Severus commented. He stretched his wings, and they felt strong and supple to him, like an extension of himself.

"We should disillusion them....Severus," She reminded him. "Do mine look nice?"

He nodded. Draco smirked, "That's Snape speak for yes. Now, let's get our bearings before we figure out how to get back to Hogwarts..."

💍💍💍

I turned to Draco, shocked, "You actually _want_ to go back? We were losing the war in case you weren't aware, and we were all killed. You got your throat ripped out by that damn snake, and I--"

"Saved me, like a reckless Gryffindor," Snape pointed out. "I do not recall asking you to save me. I wasn't worth it, and--"

"Who goes there??" A male voice called. I could tell that the man spoke a different language, but I could understand it for some reason. A tall, armored guard of some sort, riding a white horse repeated in what sounded like English, "I repeat, who goes there? And why are you trespassing on the borders of Rivendell?"

Snape stepped forward. "I had no idea that this place had a name, but we seem to have gotten lost in our travels."

The guard eyed Draco more closely. "And you can corroborate this, ellon, about why two dark elves are travelling with you?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Hey man, I'm no kid, I'm almost freaking eighteen years old. But the girl is an acquaintance of mine, and this guy is my godfather. So, if we could, like, talk to your leader or whatever, I'm sure he can send us back to Hogwarts."

The guard scolded at us, but sighed, "Very well, you may follow me through the gates. But, Lord Elrond is especially busy today, so I'm sure he will have precious time to spend with you three."

Other guards rode out of the treeline, and I had no choice but to ride pillion with one of the guards. Snape and Malfoy had to ride behind two other guards. The guards rode at an easy canter, and the lead guard did some complicated magic I couldn't follow, and we were led through a pair of beautiful, but heavily fortified metal gates. Armored guards had arrows nocked in their bows, aimed at us all.

But once we were inside, I was dumbfounded by how beautiful and naturalistic the grounds were. _Imladris_ , the elven word for this city came to my mind, and it was, indeed, lovely. The guards dismounted off of their horses, and I was helped off, along with my other travel companions. The elven guards removed their helmets, and of course, all of them were gorgeous, and angelic looking.

They led us through various streets until we came to the main compound.

I couldn't help but be amazed by such wealth, and neither could Draco and Snape, apparently. We were escorted inside, and it was just as beautiful within as without. The guards paused before two huge carved doors, and knocked on it.

"Wait here," One of the guards ordered.

They went inside, and after a few minutes, they left. "Lord Elrond will see you now," The main guard instructed.

He left, and we went inside. A dark haired elf, dressed in flowing burgundy and gold robes was pouring over maps on a large table. The entire room looked like a huge library, and I instantly loved the room, because he seemed to be a highly intellectual sort of person that I could respect immensely.

He looked up at us, and his dark brown eyes seemed to pierce us all with his scrutiny. "Ah. You have learned much of psychic defense, and you have suffered a great deal in your former life."

Snape folded his hands in front of him. "Yes. But I fail to see what you mean by former life, my Lord."

Lord Elrond walked over to Snape, and waved a hand over him. "The Valar, which guides and shapes all life, has resurrected each of you into your true forms. But, I would have each of your names, as I am naturally curious about your life stories. We will start with you, my lady."

I curtsied, "My name is Hermione Granger, sir..." I gave a brief history of my life, and Elrond listened without interrupting me once.

He nodded, "I see. You, young ellon, have a royal look to you. What is your name?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Named after the constellation, no doubt. A tradition in your family, I take it?" Elrond asked. "Well, I have Prince Legolas arriving soon from Mirkwood who might sponsor you since you appear to share some faint blood ties to his family. You will like him, I think, he can be as blunt as you."

Lord Elrond turned to Snape. "And you, sir. Who are you?"

"Severus Snape."

"Excellent, but you loathe that surname. What do you prefer instead?" Elrond asked.

"Prince. My mother was a pureblood witch," Snape explained. "But I guess that has no bearing on...wherever we happen to be. But what the hell? I died and was brought back to life as a veela, so I might as well use my mother's maiden surname."

Lord Elrond flashed us all a ghost of a smile, "Well, noble hierarchy in elvish culture is much the same way. Veelas are seen as a sort of lower class elvish citizen, because of the occasional blood use to survive, so I thought it would be kind of me to point that out here and now. But, under my roof, no one will treat you any differently than any elf of my household. Now then, I invite all of you to remain for the welcome feast I am holding, and to attend the meeting the next morning, since all of you possess magical gifts. Do you have supplies?"

I felt in the right pocket of my denim jacket, and pulled out my purple beaded purse. "I do, but I'm sure they don't. Still, I know I don't have any nice dresses to wear to this dinner party you have planned, my Lord."

Elrond nodded. "I will enlist my daughter Arwen to help you with this. She is a bit taller than you, but I think she can find you a suitable gown."

"Thank you, sir," I said, curtsying.

We were dismissed, and servants assigned us guest bedrooms. My bedroom could have easily fit the entirety of the Gryffindor dormitory, and it was all mine. I explored my room a bit before I heard a knock on my door. I answered it, and a tall, stately elven woman with long black hair, and piercing blue eyes. She had Lord Elrond's bearing, and grace, and her beauty made me feel woefully inadequate.

She studied me, especially my white wings, and she smiled politely, "I am delighted to meet you, Lady Hermione. My name is Arwen. My brothers are seeing to your travelling companions."

I curtsied, "Thank you. You can call me Hermione, I..I um, I'm still not used to all of this formality."

Arwen glided into my room. "Then you can call me just Arwen. Don't worry, I'm not a stickler to etiquette. Please come with me, I think I know just the dress that will suit you well. We have a few humans and dwarves arriving in Rivendell, and only one of them knows the etiquette by heart."

I smiled knowingly, "I'm guessing that you _like_ one of them."

Arwen chuckled, "Yes, I do. But, let's get you ready for the feast."

She showed me her bedroom, and her walk in closet was huge, and her clothes were both beautiful and expensive. She rifled through several dresses before she picked out a lovely black gown with a plunging neckline, and long sleeves that made me look like a Princess.

I tried it on, and she laced me up the back, but left my wings free so that if I headed to use them I could. She did my eyes in smoky eyeshadow, and made sure my makeup was perfect.

"Is the reticle important to you?" Arwen finally asked.

I nodded, tucking it away in a pocket in my gown. "Yes. I put an undetectable extension charm on it to carry all manner of things like a tent, my books, and even my clothes. But, of course I will probably have to update the guy's clothing, because I had two best friends that dressed radically different to Draco and...Severus."

Arwen nodded. "I see. Well, you look like a proper veela lady now. Just do not be surprised if some elves here look down on you and Lord Severus for being dark elves."

"I will be careful."  
"Good. Let's go."

She escorted me through the corridors, and gave me a very informative tour as we walked along. She led me into a grand ballroom, and that was my first encounter with the Fellowship of the Ring....


	3. A New World Pt. 2

Severus

Rivendell..what an intriguing name for this place. He was led away from Miss Granger, and into another guest bedroom. Draco had the next room, and he had the opportunity to assess his surroundings. Despite the naturalistic qualities of the architecture, he could see that this Lord Elrond was very wealthy, indeed. Everything seemed to run seemlessly, and all of the servants, and guards knew what was expected of them. The bedroom he was led to was both beautiful, and spacious at the same time.

The room looked out on to an expansive balcony, and it gave a scenic view of the mountains, city, and waterfalls around the city itself. He concluded that there were worse places to dwell at. He stretched his black wings, and hovered in the air for a bit before floating down to the ground. He smirked. Since when was he good at flying? He had been absolute rubbish on a broom in his school days, and of course, Potter Sr made fun of him for that.

He heard a knock on his bedroom door. He went to answer it, and two dark haired elves stood on the other side. They appeared to be identical twins, and were dressed in dark green elven robes.

"Our father, Lord Elrond, sent us," One of them explained. "My name is Elrohir, and my brother here is named Elladan. Our sister Arwen is already getting your friend ready for the welcome feast. May we come inside?"

Severus shrugged his shoulders. What the hell? He might as well see what these people were about. "Enter. Elladan, brother, do see to Prince Legolas's cousin."

Elladan rolled his eyes, and muttered something under his breath. He couldn't hear all that was said, but it sounded suspiciously like "...veela scum."

"I take it he doesn't like me much," Severus pointed out, when the other brother was about of the room.

Elrohir grinned. "Don't take it personally, it's more to do with what you are, than who you are. I personally find veelas intriguing myself. But enough of that, let's find you some robes. I see you are attached to this color."

"Yes."

"Yes, it does suit you. But I think....silver would work just as well," Elrohir concluded. He walked to a huge closet, and laid out a few selections on his bed.

Severus looked them over, and found dark silver robes. Elrohir rummaged throughout the room, and returned with a simple circlet. "Yes, I think a circlet will do. A circlet tells the assembly that you are not some peasant interloper taking advantage of my father's famous generosity."

Elrohir helped him put it on, and arranged his hair in such a way that such a feminine thing would look good on him.

"It fits the same way as my black robes," Severus remarked dryly. "Let's go to this farce of a gathering, shall we?"

"I guess."

The elven Lord led him to the banquet hall, and Draco was already there, dressed in light blue robes. He was talking with an elf with long blonde hair, and he wore light silver robes, and he looked to be royalty of some kind, though he had no entourage.

"Hey, Uncle," Draco greeted. "This is Legolas. Where's Granger?"

"Getting ready, I expect."

"Women," Draco rolled his eyes. "It's not like much can be improved on her looks, being a mud--"

Severus slapped him. "Don't ever call her that again. _Ever_. Have you learned nothing about keeping to those stupid prejudices?"

Legolas looked confused. "Forgive my ignorance, but what was your godson about to call your travelling companion?"

"A mudblood," Severus spat the word out. "It implies that because she was not born to a magical family that she is somehow inferior. I had thought being killed by that psychotic despot taught you some things."

Legolas's blue eyes widened. "You three were brought here and given life by the Valar themselves? Amazing. We shall talk later, I see that Aragorn has returned from studying in the library. If you two will excuse me?"

"Certainly," Severus said.

Legolas went to go talk with a dark haired, rather grubby looking man, and Draco went to chat up the other elves. Severus decided to sit back, and observe his surroundings. Three short men arrived, accompanied by a hairy dwarf dressed in armor, and a tall brown haired man arrived soon after dressed in medieval looking clothing, and armor. But things seemed to stop when Lady Arwen arrived with a stunningly beautiful brunette on her arm.

He then realized with a shock that the lady in question was none other than Hermione Granger. She wore a lovely long sleeved gown with a low neckline, revealing that she did have a bosom underneath all of her modest clothes. Her white wings were folded behind her, and something about her this night was drawing her to him like a lodestone.

She spotted him, and brought her new friend with her. "Lady Arwen, I would like to introduce you to Severus Prince, he taught me potions when I went to school."

Arwen, who was a very beautiful elven lady looked shabby compared to the witch by her side. What was wrong with him? Most of the men were staring at Elrond's daughter with an admiring gaze.

Arwen smiled, "I am honored to meet you, sir. How do you find Imladris?"

He cleared his throat. "I like it quite well, my lady. Your father has been most generous."

"Of course," She replied. "He is famous all over Middle Earth for that. I see Lord Aragorn just now. Will you excuse me?"

He bowed. "Of course..."

💍💍💍

I watched Arwen leave, and she greeted Aragorn with a friendly kiss. "She talked non stop about him. I think she missed her boyfriend a great deal, but didn't say so in so many words."

Snape chuckled, "Ah. You look stunning, I have to admit. Would you care to dance?"

I blushed. "Oh my, who are you and what have you done with my snarky potions master?"

"Would you prefer one of these others?"

I laughed, "Of course not. I would be delighted to dance with you, Severus."

He led me out to the dance floor just as a slow song was being played by the minstrels. Since we didn't know the steps to the dance being danced, we decided to waltz, instead. I twirled out of his arms, and back again as we moved about the floor, my skirts twirling with every movement. We didn't say anything as we danced, but looked at one another, really looked at each other. Severus Snape had not been a conventionally good looking man, but he had possessed a dark charm, and charisma that I had always been drawn to in school. But in this time, and place, he looked almost beautiful.

He held my hand, and kissed it. My heart began to beat faster, but I was confused. Who was I to him? If neither of us knew what we were to one another, then it was too soon to be overtly affectionate. I kissed his cheek.

"We should talk about this when we are alone," I whispered in his ear.

He nodded. "Agreed."

The rustic man that Arwen had been dancing with, tapped Severus on his right shoulder. "May I cut in, my lady?"

Snape lifted my hand to his lips, and I smiled. Snape went to dance with Arwen. "Well, you two seem to be tied at the hip," The man said. "I am Aragorn, but most call me Strider outside of Rivendell."

"Hermione."  
"Intriguing name."  
"So is yours.

I noticed his emerald ring. "That's a very Slytherin thing to wear."

"Hm? Oh, my ring. It's a family heirloom," Aragorn explained. "What is a Slytherin, if you don't mind me asking?"

I told him about Hogwarts, and some of the politics of the wizarding world I came from, and he laughed, "Ah. I understand now." He moved me through the graceful court dance, and a few times I trod on his boots. "I see now why Elrond wants you and your company at the meeting. Gandalf is the only wizard who seems keen on finding the One Ring. But I am unfamiliar with witches and wizards like your company."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I think we stopped using staffs five hundred years ago, and switched to wands. I can't be certain, I will have to dig out my History of Magic textbook again."

Draco cleared his throat, laughing, "Don't get Granger started. Let her talk about school, and she'll talk your ear off."

"Oh, and you're a better conversationalist, Malfoy?" I spat back. "I doubt very much Aragorn wants to hear about Quidditch, or how many ties you collected as trophies from witches in our year."

Draco sneered, "At least I'm not a frigid prude. I'm going to find a willing elf girl to get my rocks off, you do what you want...Hermione."

"Fine...Draco," I spat out his name, "I will see you around."

Aragorn grinned. "I am going to go out on a limb and say that you two have some history. From what you said earlier, bad history."

"It's complicated."

"I am certain that it is. Still, if he goes on this quest with us, it will either mature him or break him," Aragorn reasoned. The dance ended, and he bowed. I curtsied back. "Good evening to you, Lady Hermione."

"Just Hermione is fine."  
"I know, it's just the etiquette here."  
"Good night, Lord Aragorn."  
"Good night, Lady Hermione."

He left me, and Legolas joined me in the next dance. He moved so gracefully that I never trod on his toes once. Snape then joined me for the final dance, and when it was announced that the feast would be starting soon, we sat next to each other. We talked about incidental things, until we could be alone at long last. When we finally were alone, that was when things got intense between us to put it mildly....


	4. The Talk

I let Snape into my room after I had my shower, and was able to change into my pajamas for the evening. He brought some wine, and glasses.

"Is this supposed to be a date of some kind?" I asked, eying the wine somewhat suspiciously.

Snape shrugged his shoulders. "It is whatever you want it to be. Come, we must talk about...whatever this is between us."

I took off my slippers and sat on my bed. "Oh? I thought you were just being courteous." I poured us both some wine, and set it aside on my nightstand beside my wand. "Why? Did you want something emotional, or romantic with me, sir?"

Snape sipped his wine, and sighed, "You do know about how veelas find mates, do you not?"

"Fleur Weasely explained it once," I recalled. "She is half veela from her grandmother, but obviously doesn't have these wings. Anyway, she said that if a veela doesn't find their mate, then they will die. She claimed Bill Weasely was hers, which was why she married him, but I suspect it had more to do with her just finding him cute."

Snape nodded. "Precisely. I would certainly hate to die when I was just freed from living the life I did for so long."

I drank more of my wine, and felt a pleasant buzz beginning to form. Yep, I was such a light weight, and I always was. "Okay, but are you sure that we really are mates? You were my teacher, and you had an obligation to protect me and my friends as students, but I don't see how that could make us mates in any shape or form."

"I see your point," Snape agreed. "But I suppose we will know on this quest, will we not?"

I nodded. "Yes, we will. But even if we are, I don't want to rush things."

"I understand," He rose. "Good night, Hermione."

I set our glasses of wine on the night stand, and walked him to the door. He lifted up my hand to kiss it, and I could feel my whole hand tingle from just his simple touch alone. Were we mates? I had no way of knowing. Certainly, I was attracted to him, and had been for years, but that didn't mean that he was my life mate.

I found my purse and looked up veelas in my third year Care of Magical Creatures text book, and remembered to stroke the spine as Hagrid taught us. Veelas could either look harpy-like, or angelic in their true forms if a pureblood one. However, a half blood veela still required a life mate to bond to, and perpetuate the species. They required minute amounts of blood during a full and new moon, and blood drawn in acts of passion, or affection, from their mate was the greatest aphrodisiac ever. Veelas who had more magical blood than veela could not transform, but still bonded to only one person for life, the bond severed only in death of either party.

I put my text book back, and remembered the one time I broke school rules in the name of academic achievement: I used my time turner to go back in time to the Room of Requirement to retrieve Snape's sixth year potions text book. I didn't need his notes, per se, but his insights into each potion really helped me in my essay writing. I always had meant to return it to him, but life kept getting in the way.

I read some of his notes on Polyjuice potion, and fell asleep with his book in my hands. I didn't even feel it tumble out of my hands when it hit the floor, but I found it easily enough the next morning. I packed up my things, dressed comfortably in jeans, a black hoodie with a sweater and tank top on underneath that. I even put on my good hiking sneakers, and tucked my wand on my person for safe keeping, just in case we ran into a fight in the near future. I just prayed that this meeting would go down smoothly enough, because I had a feeling that a great many things rested upon it, like the fate of this entire world....


	5. The Council Of Elrond

Arwen's brothers Elladan and Elrohir escorted me to their father's terrace. Elladan seemed to look upon and Severus and I like insects, but Elrohir was polite enough to me. Breakfast was brought to all of the council, and that was when I met everyone: Boromir of Gondor, Pippin, Merry, Frodo, and Sam of some peaceful moor-like place called the shire, Gandalf, Gimli, a red haired dwarf warrior of some kind, then Aragorn, and Legolas himself. Boromir greeted me politely enough, and he seemed to like Draco's brash behavior, but of course, he found Severus a bit rude. A few other veelas attended the council, and their behavior was almost reverential towards me and Severus, which was weird, because I didn't think we were of any kind of noble rank.

Finally, Lord Elrond arrived, and he was dressed in stunning burgundy velvet robes. "Dad would demand to know where he bought those immediately," Draco whispered to me.

I chuckled, "No doubt. Shh, he's about to start the meeting."

Lord Elrond rose from his throne, and said in an authoritative voice, "Welcome, friends from distant shores, and lands. You are all gathered here to answer the threat of Mordor. The Ring of Power has been found, and none can escape this grave threat to us all. We will unite, or we will die. But it is clear that one of you must do this. Now, Frodo Baggins, bring forth the Ring, so that all may see it, and know that this danger to us all is very real."

One of the hobbits, as they were called, stood up. He had dark brown curly hair, a round face, and baby blue eyes. He wore a sort of Capri pant outfit with a dark red waist coat on that gave his outfit a very 18th century look. Like all of the hobbits he had big, hairy feet, and did not believe in shoes, apparently. He took out a seemingly simple golden wedding band type of ring out of one of his pockets, and placed it on the stone pillar before him. He quietly went back to his seat beside his fellow hobbits.

Everyone eyed this ring with great interest, but I could sense that it had a sort of tou jours pur curse laid upon it.

Boromir rose, and he said, "I had a dream before arriving here. In my dream, I saw the last King of Gondor slice off the Ring from the Dark Lord Sauron as portraits depict it, but I watched it all from the distance on the battlefield. I watched Isildur die because the Ring betrayed him, and now, I see that Isilidur's Bane has been found after centuries of it being lost."

I rose my hand. "Yes, Lady Hermione?"

"What is to stop one of his blood from using this magical object, sir?" I asked, rising. I stretched out my wings slightly, and tucked them back into my body. "I sense dark magic on it, yes, foul magic, but it feels like a blood purity curse for anyone to use it but those who share blood with this Sauron you all speak of in whispers."

Elladan sneered, "And what would veela scum like you know anything about curses?"

"Maybe it's because she was a damned good student, asshole?!" Draco defended. "Or maybe--"

"Lady Hermione is correct in her assumptions," Snape rose. "I encountered this curse myself because my former employer touched a ring that did not belong to him, and I was able to trap the curse to his left hand. Typically, pureblood magical families of my world use this curse to protect against thievery from half blood, muggleborns, or muggles themselves."

Gandalf said solemnly, "Elrond, you did not tell me that these Valar Ascended were magical in their previous lives. How fascinating. The Ring was forged with Sauron's own life force and blood. Only he may use it safely. No weapons can be used against that we here possess, and as far as I am aware, he has no living descendants."

Draco rose, and looked down at the Ring. "It looks deceptively cheap, but even I can sense the dark magic coming off of it. So, if it's not safe for any of us to use, who will drop it in the volcano?"

We all returned to our seats. Lord Elrond nodded, "The only humans who have touched their rings of power have been corrupted by it long ago. The dwarven rings all but lost in battle. Only the elven rings of power are what remain to us, and my ring is the only one keeping the dark agents of Mordor out of Rivendell."

A big debate began to break out, and I could see Frodo standing up, a look of calm resolve stamped across his face. He cleared his throat, "I will take it. I will take it!" He shouted over the cacophony of noise.

People quieted down, shocked by what the hobbit proposed. I was merely surprised, and Draco whispered in my ear, "Surprising. I didn't think the little guy had any Gryffindor traits in him."

"Shhh. Let's see what happens."  
"Of course."

When Frodo Baggins had everyone's attention, he said calmly, "I will take the Ring to Mordor...Even though, umm, I do not know the way."

Gandalf smiled warmly, "And I will help you to carry this great burden, for as long as it is yours to bear, Frodo."

Aragorn knelt at the hobbit's feet, "By my life, or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," Legolas swore.  
"And _my_ axe!" Gimli swore.

Boromir nodded. "You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is, indeed, the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

"What's one more Dark Lord to defeat? After all, the last one did manage to kill me after years of deceiving him," Severus declared. "So, I figure if I die again, it'll be the gods cursing me once again. Nevertheless, I will help you, Mr Baggins."

Frodo looked nervous. "Um, thanks, I think?"

Me and Draco rose, and walked over to Severus. "I'm not going anywhere without my godfather, and as weird as this place is, I don't want to see another dark wizard try to destroy the world," Draco stated.

"And far be it for me to stand by while another dark wizard tries to destroy such a beautiful world. I go where Severus goes, but if my magic can help you, Mr Baggins, then I will help," I swore.

Frodo smiled. "Thank you."

Lord Elrond said musingly, "So be it, you all shall be known as the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Right, where are we going?" Pippin asked. Draco chuckled at that, just as the meeting was adjourned.

I was about to leave to go back to my room to change for dinner, when Lord Elrond stopped me. "Lady Hermione. May we speak in private? I have questions regarding your travelling companions?"

Snape rose an eyebrow. "If this is about me, I have nothing to hide."

Lord Elrond nodded. "Very well, then all three of you may accompany me. We will share dinner in my quarters. Come."

We followed, and I had an uncomfortable feeling that Elrond was going to ask more than Snape was comfortable with. But luckily, Draco was with me, and he seemed determined to stand by his godfather no matter what may come. Whatever else his faults, I had to commend his loyalty on that, and maybe if I accompanied my two Slytherin gits, then maybe, just maybe, things would work out in the end....


	6. A Wizard's Inquest

Draco

He couldn't believe how freaking calm Granger and his godfather was about this interrogation! He was glad that she stood by them, of course, but what he did not appreciate was that Gandalf wizard was staring them down during the meeting. The guards marched them into Elrond's rooms, and of course, Gandalf had to be present. Chairs were brought to them, and Elrond and Gandalf sat in opposite chairs to them.

"I understood that we would be alone, my Lord," Granger said in a deceptively calm voice. "May I ask why this feels like an interrogation?"

Gandalf glared at them all. "I'm afraid that is my doing, Miss...Granger is it?"

"Yes," Granger spat back. "I fail to see where your vitriol is coming from."

Elrond sighed heavily, "I had already explained your backgrounds to Gandalf, but when he heard about your darker allegiances, it certainly raised some eyebrows in the council. I believe we all want to understand where your current allegiances lie."

A muscle ticked in his godfather's jaw, but he maintained his stoic demeanor, "I see. Miss Granger, do you have a pensieve in that charmed reticle of yours?"

She nodded. "Of course."

She took out her purple beaded purse, and her wand. " _Accio_ pensieve."

A medium sized black bowl levitated out of the purse, and she guided it to Elrond's desk. The wizard looked at it with interest, and Snape took out his wand, and tapped the tip of it to his temple. A long strain of memory filament came out. He stirred the liquid in the pensieve, and put his memories in it.

"Do look into it," He instructed. "You won't drown, but you will see my background."

Gandalf and Elrond stuck their heads in, and after a few minutes reemerged. Gandalf's bearded face was shocked, but Elrond was stoic.

"Did you know of your teacher's background?" Elrond asked Granger.

"Some of it, yes," She confessed. "I believe Draco knows more since his father and him were best friends in their own school days. The only way I know of some of his past is because my best friend Harry Potter saw some of his childhood, and school days. I didn't know of his deatheater days, of course."

Gandalf turned to Draco. "Can you corroborate this Mr Malfoy?"

"Sure," Draco sneered. "On his mother's side, the Malfoy's are related to the Prince's, so he's my father's cousin once removed. He was more of my father than my own was. Not that my parents didn't love me, but we weren't close. I admired my dad, and respected him, but where it mattered, Snape was more of my father than my dad to me. My father joined the deatheaters because Malfoys don't believe in choosing the losing side, but it was mostly pressure from my Grand to take the Mark. I joined because I didn't have a choice, I had to live up to my family name."

He rolled up his left sleeve, and of course, the Dark Mark was printed there. He didn't feel the dark magic in it any more, but it was still imprinted in his flesh for life. Gandalf stared at it, and sighed, "A powerful curse was placed here, but the Valar rendered it void."

Draco rolled his sleeve back down. "Oh, goody. But you're still treating us like criminals. Voldemort's pet snake tore my throat out, because I dared to try and fight beside my godfather..."

💍💍💍

"And what do you remember of your death, Miss Granger?" Gandalf asked me.

"Falling into my teacher's arms," I cried. "I didn't see his death but--"

"I fought on, and still died," Snape explained. "But it was to protect the students under my charge. Every teacher at Hogwarts takes an oath to guard each student, no matter their school House, against any magical or physical threat to their person. Harry Potter was a unique case, because I cared for his mother once."

Lord Elrond nodded, satisfied, "They are being truthful, Gandalf. I think it would behoove you to trust that the Eldar sent them here to assist in destroying the Ring of Power."

"Very well," Gandalf said after a long time. "You may assist us on this quest, but if you betray us, then I will kill you myself. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," I said.  
"Whatever," Draco commented.  
"Yes, I agree to those terms."

Gandalf looked relieved. "Good. Then we look forward to you joining us."

Gandalf left, and Lord Elrond apologized, "You must forgive Gandalf. He sees the addition of wizards and a witch he doesn't know to be a threat to his leadership."

Snape nodded, "Understood. Still, if he harms either of my charges, I cannot guarantee his safety."

Lord Elrond agreed. "I agree. You seem to be the sort that is very loyal when it truly benefits you, Lord Severus."

Snape flashed him a ghost of a smile, "I wouldn't be a good Slytherin if I wasn't. Thank you, for your support, Lord Elrond."

A knock sounded on the chamber door. "Enter," Lord Elrond ordered.

A guard entered, and bowed. "My Lord, Lady Arwen is quite beside herself, and would have you talk to her."

"Thank you, Feswick. I will see her presently," Lord Elrond said. "Duty calls. The quest begins after breakfast."

I put my pensieve back into my purple beaded bag. "Thank you, sir."

We left his quarters feeling lighter than before, but I could tell that Snape was not happy about this outcome.

He entered my chambers behind me, and asked, "May I stay with you, tonight?"

"Why?"

"Because I am wary of this wizard's...loyalties," He explained. "I would prefer to guard you tonight, if I may. We are still newcomers to this...place, this world, wherever it is, and I want you and Draco by my side."

Draco chuckled, "Yep, I'll sleep on the couch, and put the silencing charms on."

"Obviously."

We set up the room, and took separate showers, and I changed into a pair of comfy cotton pajamas. Snape and I laid in bed together, backs facing each other, and I whispered, "Severus?"

"Hm?"  
"Thank you."  
"For what, witch?"

"For not freaking out about the interrogation earlier," I explained.

He turned to face me. "Oh, I will be watching Gandalf more closely than ever because of that little stunt he pulled. But I meant what I said: if anyone harms you, I will kill them."

"Likewise."

He rose an eyebrow. "How very bleeding heart Gryffindor of you, witch. I neither require, nor desire your hearts and flowery notions of love."

"Insufferable git."  
"Insufferable know it all."  
"Good night."  
"Good night."

He turned back around, and I shut off the lights. I soon drifted off to sleep, but was woken up briefly by Snape having a nightmare, and I soothed him to sleep again by holding him close. I felt hurt by his snarkiness, but I didn't take it personally. But it wouldn't be until we were in real danger that both of us realized that our connection was more than just Hogwarts itself....


	7. Farewell To Rivendell

Breakfast the next morning was a solemn, but hopeful occasion. Servants packed all of our gear, and tensions seemed the most awry between Aragorn and Arwen. I tried to ask Aragorn about it, but Legolas explained that his friend tried to break up with Arwen and she refused, giving him her evenstar necklace as a constant reminder of her, and their time together.

"I should go to her," I said. I found her arguing with her father, and I cleared my throat in order to be heard.

Arwen drew me aside, and broke down in tears, "I know why he wants to break with me, but...gods, it hurts."

I hugged her, "I know. I just thought you needed a hug is all."

She wiped at her tears, smiling, "I know. You're a good girl, Hermione. The finest. It's just that I know this is my father's backhanded way of protecting me, in case Aragorn doesn't come back alive, and he doesn't become King of Gondor as I always wanted for him. I love him soo much, it just hurts."

"Then be strong for him," I advised.

"I will. You be strong for your beau as well," She advised, winking. She indicated Severus, (yes, I might as well end the formality here and now), "Such a closed off sort of man is not usually my type, but you two have history, and I know you will be strong for each other."

I blushed. "I...I hope you are right, my lady."

"I am, just you see."

We shared a last minute hug, and I stood beside Severus and Draco, who seemed to have clicked with Legolas. Lord Elrond gathered everyone around, and made his announcement, "The Ringbearer is setting on a quest for Mount Doom. May the blessings of men, elves, dwarves, and all free folk go with you."

We left, and I noticed that Gandalf helped Frodo go in the right direction. We turned left, and the trek was hard going on our hike. We ended up camping out in the mountain pass leading to the Misty Mountains, and I set up my tent. Draco had to assure everyone that all of them could fit inside of it.

Gandalf, of course, pooh poohed the very advanced undetectable extension charms placed on tents, but most of our muggle companions were impressed. Even Merry and Pippin, who seemed to be less mischievous than the Weasely twins, but not by much, were impressed. Sleeping bags were brought in, and people set up their areas of rest.

I, of course, would not sleep on the ground, so I transfigured my sleeping bag into fluffy burgundy blankets, sheets, and pillows, and transfigured my cot into a comfortable queen sized bed. Severus did the same to his cot and sleeping bag, only it was completely black. Draco, of course, chose Slytherin greens and silvers for his bedding.

When we were done, Gandalf snorted, "Are you done being show offs?"

Draco sneered. "I don't know, let's see _you_ transfigure your cot and bedding into a bed, old man? What magical thing have you done, exactly, with that staff of yours?"

Gandalf narrowed his blue eyes at the younger wizard. "I know magic far greater than you, or your veela friends. I have centuries of experience, I say!"

"Uh huh, _suure_ you do," Draco snorted. "I'm going out and putting up some protective enchantments. Granger, Uncle? You want to come help?"

I was setting up my nightstand, and dusted off my hands. "Of course. Severus? Do you want to help?"

He nodded. "Obviously."  
"Great."

We all went outside, and walked the perimeter of the camp, casting advanced protective enchantments. Legolas, Boromir, and Aragorn watched us with great interest.

Boromir noted, "I don't see any changes. Are you sure your hocus pocus stuff is working?"

Legolas shook his head. "No, I feel it. It isn't up to the protection the Ring of Adament can attain, but for mortal magic it is quite advanced. My father would be more impressed, but then again, he may like you more, Hermione."

I blushed. "Are you saying he's a flirt?"

"Is that what they call philanderers in mortal parliance?" Legolas asked.

"Well...yeah."

"Then, yes. He tends to take mistresses frequently in his court," Legolas clarified. "I do not suffer from such issues of the flesh, thankfully, so no heirs from me."

"How terrible," I reasoned. "You have wonderful genes, Legolas. Can I see a picture of him?"

Draco chuckled, but held his tongue, because Severus scowled at him. Legolas took out a very elegant oval shaped locket, and opened it. On the left side was a very handsome, stern faced elven man, and on the right, a very beautiful elven lady.

"Is she your mother?"

Legolas nodded, his face sad. "Yes, she died having me. I was told that the labor was difficult, and her body could not survive. My father never speaks of her, and he refuses to take another Queen. He simply takes mistresses for a time."

Draco looked over my shoulder, and he gasped, "Oh. My. Gods. H-He looks a lot like the founder of my family Armand Malfoy. I guess we really are cousins in a way."

Legolas gently closed his locket, and tucked it back down his green and brown jerkin. He nodded. "So it would seem. I would not mind it if that were proven to be the case. I find you an intriguing wizard ellon, Draco."

I was left alone with Severus, and he had his hands tucked inside his pants pockets, looking more non chalante than I had ever seen him before. He was looking out over the mountainous landscape, and in the background, I could smell that the hobbits, and Gimli the dwarf, were cooking dinner at a pit fire they made.

He made his black wings appear, and they stretched out to his sides before he tucked them back in close to his body. I ran a hand over the soft feathers, and he hummed contentedly. "What do you want, witch?"

"I'm wondering what you are thinking of coming back to life as...well, a dark elf," I admitted. I made my white wings appear, and my wings brushed against his.

"It is what it is," He said quietly. "At the very least, I no longer look like a gargoyle."

I laughed. "Oh please, you were intimidating, and intense for sure, but never ugly to me. Did you watch many muggle movies?"

He smirked, glancing at me. "No. I did not have the luxury. I only had time for music in all honesty."

"That's fair. I'm just saying that you looked a little like Adrien Brody in the face," I pressed. "He did a few action films, but he was most known for dramas. Anyways, he had your same nose, and coloring, but not your eyes. My point is is that he may have not been as crushed on as celebrities like Mel Gibson or Brad Pitt in their hey day, but quite a few women liked his looks just fine."

"Oh. I see your point," He acknowledged. "Thank you, for your kind words. Do you...maybe want to go flying with me?"

"Um..." I blushed. "I was always rubbish on a broom. Harry was always the flyer, not me. Even Draco is a better flyer."

Severus laughed quietly. "Do you see either of them with mansized angel wings growing out of their backs?"

"No."  
"Then it's about time we fly."  
"And if either of us falls?"

He rolled his eyes. "Fuck's sake, are you a witch or not?"

"Git."  
"Brat."  
"Are we still flying?"  
"Yes."

We tucked our wands on to our person's, and inched closer to the cliff face. I felt slight vertigo as I looked down, but I summoned up all of my Gryffindor courage, and lifted up my wings. I jumped off, and I began to scream as I plummeted, but then I opened up my wings, and just before I hit the ground, my wings carried me up on an updraft, and I figured out how to use my wings as an extension of my body. Severus flew with a little more grace, but he still had a somewhat shaky take off as I did.

We flew to each other, and our hands found one another. He lifted up my hand to kiss it. I blushed, and looked quickly away, afraid to meet his eyes. He flew closer to me, and lifted my chin with his finger.

"Never be too shy to look at me."

"B-But...this could be construed as a date," I murmured shyly.

"Do you want it to be?"  
"I don't think we're ready for that."

"At least until you cycle at the next new moon," Severus pointed out. "We will both know then who you belong with."

I wiped at my eyes, letting my wings keep me floating in place three hundred feet above the mountain valley basin. "You sound as if he won't be you," I clarified.

"I don't deserve it, let's just leave it at that," He said, his inner walls coming back up. "Come, let's fly a bit before returning to our travelling party."

I felt disappointed with him shutting me out, but I supposed that I was doing the same with him. "Alright."

We flew around the mountains, and even raced one another around the perimeter of the camp. He won the race that I proposed, and my penalty was that I had to kiss him. We landed back where we started, and I kissed his lips lightly. Our eyes met, and his fingers lightly traced the curve of my jaw. My breathing sped up, and he drew me to him.

I touched his cheek, and I asked, "What...What are we doing?"

"I don't know," He confessed. "But do you want me to stop?"

I shook my head. "No. Kiss me."

He ran his fingers through my hair, and lightly pulled my head back, and his lips descended on mine. His tongue slipped inside my mouth, and I moaned as my tongue shyly met his. He deepened it, and brushed his free hand against the small of my back. I ground my hips into his, and we would have kissed longer, but then a small cough was heard behind us.

"Umm...Mr Severus? Miss Hermione?" Sam nervously asked. "Umm...did you want any of this venison stew I cooked up?"

Severus and I shared a smile. "Yes, Sam," I answered. "Stew sounds good. We will be right there. Thank you."

Sam bobbed a nervous bow, and left us alone. "Are you sure he's not part house elf?" Severus inquired.

I playfully socked him in the arm. "Oh my gods, you're terrible. Sam is a sweetheart. Frodo just says that he's a bit on the shy side, so be your approximation of nice."

He rolled his eyes, but said nothing to argue with me. The other members of our party looked up at us. Draco smirked, and Boromir looked uncomfortable. Why, I had no idea, but I wasn't attracted to him in the least. Legolas appealed to me more, to be honest, but even I didn't like him in that way. The beef stew was excellent, and water was passed around the circle. When dinner was over, people took turns bathing in the nearest stream. I bathed last, because I was the only woman in the group, and I wanted to maintain my modesty.

I went to bed with a smile on my face, but it was when we ended up hiking further into the Misty Mountains, that was when things first began to get hard, especially for the hobbits themselves....


	8. Birdy Spies

Legolas and I shared the watch when we stopped the next day for lunch. Our campsite was well guarded, but I had a feeling that our run of good luck was about to run out. Everyone else was either sparring, having a smoke, or eating; because we were on watch duty, we ate first before everyone else.

"Those dark clouds seem foul in feeling," Legolas commented.

"You're right, and _cave inimicum_ is a spell that completely conceals people from most dark witches and wizards," I replied.

Legolas sounded the alarm, and all of us ducked into the rocks. Soon, the dark clouds revealed themselves to be ravens, thousands of ravens. When they were gone, Gandalf punched a nearby rock in his frustration.

"The passage south is being watched," Gandalf announced. "We must take the path of Caradhas."

"But Caradhas is a tricky mountain this time o' year, Gandalf," Gimli argued. "It would be much easier to pass under the mountain than over it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

Gandalf shook his head. "No, Gimli. I would not take the paths of Moria, unless I had no other choice, you know this."

"I believe we should risk going south," Boromir put in. "Minas Tirith can resupply us, and we can venture out from a place of strength, and gather soldiers to make our passage into Mordor easier. With the Ring on our side we can--"

"Die with much greater ease," Legolas argued. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond said during the meeting? The Ring answers to its master alone. Orcs patrol the roads closest to Osgiliath, and we simply do not have the means to fight off a large garrison of the monsters."

"What do you vote, Severus?" Aragorn inquired. "Hermione? Draco? You, besides Gandalf, are the only ones gifted with magic. Where do you think we should take the Ringbearer next?"

"Can I see a map?"  
"Of course."

Aragorn rummaged in his pack, and got out a map of Middle Earth. "We have precious few choices," Severus concluded. "We can risk having a damn mountain crush us with avalanches, or a freak blizzard could freeze us all on the spot. Or...we can do as the dwarf suggests and go through these ominous mines. Clearly, the enemy has us in a pincer trap. I assume that going to Lothlorian is not an option, Aragorn?"

Aragorn winced. "Lady Galadriel has her own forces fighting the orcs on her borders, I'm afraid. We could shelter there for a time, but the Ringwraiths would eventually find us, her considerable protective magic notwithstanding."

"I see. I vote traversing the mountain passage," Severus voted. "Hermione? Your vote?"

I looked over the map. "I vote that we risk the hike. From how Gandalf reacted to Moria, it doesn't seem like a better alternative. Draco, your vote?"

"I'm with the soldier on this one," Draco voted. "I mean, I'm not looking to die a popsicle any time soon. If we can go to Mordor with more soldiers to kick some demonic asses, then I say we chill out in this city, get some lovin', a butterbeer or something, and head out with the enemy's weapon against him. It'll be like thousands of Beaters, against their flimsy ass Chasers and Seekers."

Severus rolled his eyes. "This isn't Quidditch, Draco. The Ring is not a godsdamned golden snitch."

"Whatever, I just believe in strength in numbers is all," Draco argued. "I don't believe in charging in like Gallahad, but I also don't want to leave Frodo all unprepared in that place."

Frodo smirked, "Gee, thanks, Draco. I didn't think you cared. I'm with Gandalf on this one, he knows the area best."

Gandalf smiled. "The Ringbearer has spoken. Let us prepare, and dress warmly, the Misty Mountains are cold at the best of times, but if Saruman is going to cause more mischief, then we should prepare for the worst."

Ah yes, Saruman the White, the turncoat wizard that was the head of Gandalf's order. I got the impression that at one time Saruman had been the favored one, and Gandalf was looked down upon for favoring 'lesser races.' Still, he chose not to like me and Severus for being veelas, and that made him a hypocrite in my eyes.

I dug out a warm outfit, and disillusioned my wings so that I would be able to move around easier. I found a private place to use the restroom, and discovered that I had started my period. A sense of dread filled me: I was going into my heat cycle, which meant after my bleeding, I had to be intimate with my mate....or else. I dug out a maxi pad, and put it into my knickers. I thanked my lucky stars that I had been so anal retentive during my horcrux hunting days, but after my pads and tampons were gone? I would have to use rags, and drink blood replenser potions to stem the flow of blood.

I kept to my thoughts the rest of the evening, and prepared like the rest of the Fellowship for the journey. Severus and I spoke very little, and I occupied myself with sparring with some of the other guys, and not being equipped to handle anything more than a dagger, apparently. Boromir and Aragorn said that I needed more training on my sword work, but said that I could learn it fairly well if I kept at it.

I was reading up on blood replenser potions when Severus cleared his throat, "You have been uncharacteristically quiet all day. Is this about our kiss?"

I brushed my hair out of my eyes. "Partially. I think you know that we cannot ignore that there is a pull between us since we are...this way now."

Severus sat next to me on my bed. "Hermione. We died in our last life, and that life is dead and ashes. But, I'm not dwelling on that fact. Why should you?"

I looked up at him, and teared up. "I...I just began my..." I rubbed the back of my neck shyly, blushing scarlet, "M-My cycle, and if I...um...we could die if we don't do _it_ after my bleeding. I'm a bit scared of that, Severus. I've never...umm...you know, with anyone."

Genuine surprise flickered in his eyes. "Really? Not even with your guy friends?"

I laughed, shaking my head. "Well, no. They sort of bunked with each other during our horcrux hunt, but never came out to me about it. I wouldn't have cared, honestly. I had no real time to date in any case, I cared more about my education than boys."

Severus took my hands in his, and kissed them. "When the time comes, I promise that I will be gentle with you. It will still hurt, but you shouldn't be afraid to talk to me. I can apologize if you like for kissing you the other night."

I shook my head, feeling ashamed now. "Oh, no, no, don't do that. I...I liked it. You're right, I'm being silly still thinking of you as my Professor when we are living this other life, and I have been of age for some time."

He rose an eyebrow. "How much of age are we talking here?"

"I was 20 when Voldemort killed me," I answered. "So, don't worry about it. I just didn't feel the need to rush losing my virginity is all."

"Nor should anyone," Severus agreed. "Is this my book?"

I blushed, smiling. "I...I might have used my time turner to go back to the Room of Requirement to retrieve it. I meant to give it back to you, but things kept getting in the way."

"Keep it in your bag, I will look at it later," He nodded. "Only you would break school rules in favor of education."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. It's a good thing you can't take away House points, otherwise I might take you seriously."

Severus laughed his quiet laugh. "We can always play that scenario. But for now, I will leave you be."

"Thank you."  
"Of course."

He left me alone, and I hunted in my supplies until I found what I was looking for. I set up my cauldron, and started to brew my blood replenisher potion.

Frodo ducked his head in, and asked, "Sam said that dinner was ready soon. What are you working on? I didn't know you were cooking."

"It's a blood replenisher potion," I explained. "I need it for...female issues I won't go into."

Frodo grinned. "Say no more. I just wanted to thank you for supporting my vote. Sam might need some fruit from some of the trees in the area, and since you have wings...um, he would ask your friend but he's scared of him to be honest."

I laughed, "Him, and half the students of Hogwarts. He's actually been uncharacteristically polite so far, except to Gandalf, of course."

"But you like him."  
I blushed. "Well...yes. Why?"  
"Curiousity."

"Oh. Well, I should have this done soon, tell Sam I will be there," I said, stirring in the last ingredient. I let the potion settle, and turned off the cauldron. I bottled up a few vials, stoppered, and labeled them. I stood up, and revealed my wings.

Frodo led me outside, and I flew to each tree to pick what fruit I could. I presented them to Sam, and he stammered a thank you. "Can I help with dinner? You never ask."

"N-No my lady, it's okay," Sam muttered, blushing. "This will be more than e-enough for dessert. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I left him to cook, and disillusioned my wings again. When dinner was ready, we all sat around and ate. We went to bed early, and set out for the mountain pass at first light. The trek was long, and hard, but of course, Saruman had to make his mischief once again, and magic had to be used to protect the Fellowship once again....


	9. Snowed In

Two weeks, give or take a day, we had been trekking through the harsh snows, and ice of the Misty Mountains. The moon cycle would end soon, and so would my bleeding. But beyond the snows, it was bloody cold. Draco, Severus, and I cast what warming charms we could, but it did little to warm up the muggles in our party. Food was dry rations, and we had to hole up in various caves in order to just tolerate the frigid cold weather around us.

Gimli even grumbled, "Caradhas will be upon us soon, and he is in no mood for unwanted guests this time o' year."

"Great," Draco sneered. "The mountains talk to you. Are you sure you're not stealing the weed these hobbits smoke from time to time?"

Gimli glared at him. "You're an insufferable little brat, lad. Has anyone told you that?"

"Draco, do be quiet," Severus ordered silkily, "This whole hike has us all on edge, we don't need your mouth to set us all against each other, now do we?"

"No, sir."

"Good. Do it again, and Hermione has my permission to punch you in the face again," Severus winked at me.

Boromir laughed, "Oh, this I've gotta hear. Do tell me there is a story behind you punching this whelp out, my lady."

I stoked the fire a bit with a stick. "It's a bit of a long story. Are you sure that you want to hear it?"

Aragorn shrugged his shoulders. "Since we are snowed in this cave for the moment, I don't see the harm in getting to know our wizarding companions a bit. Do go on, Hermione."

I told them all about Sirius Black, my using a time turner to save him, along with my best friends, saving Buckbeak, the hippogriff, and why I felt the need to punch Draco out my third year.

Boromir nodded. "So, let me get this straight: rather than use a jinx on him, you just punched him in the nose?"

"Yes, pretty much. I was aiming for his head, but he moved his face at the last moment, and I got him in the nose," I answered. "Look, he had been bullying me and my friends for two years now, and him and his stupid friends calling me mudblood to my face openly. I tried getting some teachers involved," I glared at Severus, "But they only took marginal House points away, and gave some pretty lenient detentions out."

Severus scowled, "Don't look at me, I had a role to play. Besides, you weren't of my House."

"You still didn't punish Draco for elongating my teeth," I defended. "That hurt by the way, and Madam Pomfrey had to use a lot of charms to make my teeth better than they were."

"It's not my fault you got in the way of my jinx," Draco spat. "I was aiming for Weasel, but oh no, you had to defend your rube boyfriend didn't you?"

"For your information, Ron was _gay_ , and bunked with Harry during our horcrux hunting trip," I argued.

"He was happy?" Pippin put in. "I doubt any guy named Weasel could be, but what do I know?"

Merry shook his head. "I think she means something totally different, Pip."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"It's alright Pippin," I chuckled. "Honestly, veelas don't bite hobbits. You don't normally seem so shy."

Pippin blushed red, and left to go help Sam cook. Merry laughed, "Don't mind my cousin, he just kind of has a bit of a crush on you. It's why he's been so shy."

I kissed Pippin's cheek, and he skipped away happily. Merry laughed, "Now you've done it, you've ruined him for other hobbit girls."

"I'm just being nice."  
"I know. Thanks for that."  
"No problem."

Sam announced that dinner was ready, and Severus sat beside me, after coming in from watch duty..or so he told me at the time. We ate our fruit and rations, and Severus whispered in my ear, "I found a surprise further into these caverns. I would like to share it with you. Will you allow me the honor?"

My heart began beating fast. "Oh. Um, yes, yes, of course. I would be delighted."

"Good, because I have to blindfold you for it," He explained. "And, we need time to ourselves for a night."

I knew what he was getting at, we both knew. But, I worried that I wouldn't be good enough for him if he claimed me as his mate. Were we ready for this? I knew that the first mating ensured our survival, but afterwards, would he still want me? I had no way of knowing.

Severus brought out a blind fold, and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Are you?"  
"No."  
"Neither am I, but we have to be."  
"Agreed."  
"Blind me."

Severus stepped behind me, and tied the blindfold around my head. I suddenly couldn't see a thing, and I had to trust him. He then picked me up bridal style, and he took flight. We flew for a bit before he landed. I heard the dull roar of a waterfall, and felt the moisture arising from what felt like a lagoon.

He untied my blindfold, and I looked around my surroundings. The caverns glowed with crystals in the walls, and the lagoon before us was nothing short of breathtaking. I also noticed that it was warm in here, way more than the rest of the cave that the Fellowship chose to shelter in until the snows cleared up enough to be able to hike in the mountain pass safely. He moved my hair aside, and pressed a kiss to the side of my neck.

"Severus..."  
"Hermione..."  
"Are you ready?"  
"Yes," I whispered.  
"May I undress you?"  
"Y--" I licked my lips, "Yes."

He proceeded to undress me, layer by layer, placing featherlight kisses on each piece of exposed flesh. When I stood naked before him, I tried to cover my breasts, but he gently uncovered them, shaking his head. He then took my right hand, and placed it on his chest. He nodded. Nervously, I undressed him, and I tried to avert my eyes, but he tilted my chin to look into his eyes.

His black eyes were starry, and my entire core went hot and cold seeing the smoldering heat in his gaze. He caressed my cheek, and his eyes trained itself to my neck. I nodded for him to continue. He pulled me to him, and he began to kiss the hollow of my throat, and he bit me. His fangs pierced me, and I gasped in pleasure. I could feel him drink a minute amount of my blood, and then licked up the puncture wounds.

I kissed along his neck, and bit him as well. When I drank his blood, I could feel the primal intimacy of claiming him as my mate keenly. I licked the wounds clean, and that was when Severus pulled away from me to invite me into the lagoon. I took his hand in mine, and we walked into the glowing pool, and became one in every sense of the word....


	10. The Claiming

The lagoon enveloped us both as we swam in the warm waters. We said nothing, because we didn't have to. Words were unimportant. We touched one another in an almost reverent way, and our kisses were featherlight.

Severus laid me down on the shoreline, and crashed his lips to mine. Our tongues found one another, and I clinged to him as I stroked his back. I could faintly feel where his wings were, but I loved the feeling of his velvet soft skin against mine, the feel of his corded, lean muscles move underneath my fingertips. He trailed his lips down my neck, my collarbone, and then he cupped my breasts in his hands, and I moaned low in my throat when his tongue circled around each nipple. He playfully teased the tips of them with his front teeth, and I laughed.

"That tickles," I murmured.

Severus chuckled, "Do you like that?"  
"Mmhm."  
"Good, because I'm just getting started."

He continued his explorations of my body, kissing and licking me in places I never thought possible. But when he got to the juncture between my legs, that was when I began to truly feel pleasure. He skillfully nibbled, sucked, and fingered me deep, until I felt like I was going to explode from within.

I grabbed his hair, and rode his face as he darted his tongue in and out of me, rubbing my clit with his fingers as he did so, making me see stars as I cried out his name.

Severus sat up, rinsing off his fingers in the water. I got a good look at how perfect his body looked then: lean, hard muscle with a faint dusting of hair on his chest. Perfect toned abs, and a faint line of dark hair ending in the hair that surrounded a very long penis.

"Will I get to taste that?" I wantonly asked.

Severus smiled wickedly, winking, "Not tonight. But soon, lioness, soon. Are you ready for me?"

I nodded my head, and watched as he stroked himself to peak hardness, and he crawled to me. He parted my legs with soft kisses, and he stroked the smooth mushroom head of his cock against my clit, making me moan in a deep involuntary kind of way.

He wordlessly made me look into his eyes, and I could feel his cock stretch and expand muscles I didn't know I had down there.

I began to cry as it began to hurt, and he started to pull out. "Don't. Please, leave it in."

He caressed my cheek with his free hand, and kissed me softly. "I can stop for a bit if it hurts too much."

I stroked his smooth cheek. "No. I want this...I want _you_ , Severus. We have to do this, or..."

Severus shook his head, dripping water droplets on my face from his hair. "Is that all this is? Survival? I assure you, Hermione, it is more than that for me."

I could tell that I hurt him, but I made him look at me. "No, it isn't. I've always liked you, Severus. I only knew what my feelings were for you the night we...died, and--"

Severus crashed his mouth to mine, his tongue plundering my mouth as my tongue met his. He pressed himself further inside of me, and I moaned against his mouth as I felt him fill me completely. He moaned against my mouth as well, and he broke the kiss to thrust even deeper inside of me.

"Oh, gods..." He breathed against my neck, his breathing ragged. "You feel...oh, my love...you feel so..s--so perfect..."

I cried, "Oh, Severus, claim me. Make me yours forever, my love."

He nodded, and as he began to move within me, I ran my hands up and down his back, feeling his wings there, cupping his firm, perfect ass as an anchor against the onslaught of sensations, and pleasures we were sharing. Sweat and the humidity of the cave clung to our bodies as we made deep, intense love; at one point, it was hard to tell which of us began, and which of us ended. I switched to riding Severus, and I soon climaxed as I cried into his mouth as we kissed passionately. He sat up and held me close, kissing me all over.

We stared into each other's eyes, and kissed. He slowed down his thrusting to touch his forehead to mine as he then filled me with his essence. I could feel his warmth spread through my very being, and that was when I felt that we were truly mated, and wed as husband and wife, but without a ceremony.

We trembled against one another, breathing heavily. I moved to speak, but he put a finger to my lips, silencing me. I got off of him, and felt a little bit of his seed leak down my inner thighs.

We swam for a bit in the lagoon, and dried off magically before getting dressed. "We should head back," I pointed out. "No doubt, the others in our party will be looking for us."

Severus kissed me softly. "Lioness, you could cast a sonorous charm, and they would still know we were in here having sex. You are quite the little screamer."

I laughed, "It's not my fault that my mate is so good. Not that I have any frame of reference, but I am fairly certain that my research tells me that mating with their destined life mate will feel like heaven. Was I...um, any good?"

Severus traced my lips with his thumb kissing me softly. "There are no words, lioness. But it did feel like I went to heaven in your arms."

I kissed him back. "Oh. But if it's all the same, I want to just focus on this quest for now."

He frowned. "I understand. I won't rush you, Hermione. But during the heat cycle, the urge will be almost impossible to resist."

I kissed his hand. "I'm not rejecting you, I would just like to be courted a bit. I know you don't do that hearts and flowers stuff, but I want us to get to know one another on every level, not just between the sheets."

He lifted my hand to his lips, and kissed it. "Agreed. Come, let's get back to the others."

I smiled. "Yes, let's."

We flew back to the mouth of the cave, and explained that we discovered a hot spring, and were enjoying each other's company. Everyone settled in for the night, and I snuggled in beside Severus. We kissed lazily a bit before sleeping, but I did not contend with one of the members of the Fellowship trying to stake his 'claim,' on my affections....


	11. The Avalanche

Three more weeks passed before we got any closer to Mordor, and all of the Fellowship by this time seemed to be on edge. Just after lunch as we traversed the pathway of Caradhas, I felt the presence of a dark wizard. I doubled down my mental defenses, but the cold voice of a wizened older man said in my mind, " _Hermione Prince....formerly Granger. You walk a dark path little witch. Do you know what dangers you and your mate face placing your trust in Gandalf the Grey?"_

"Get out of my head!" I shouted. "You are the foolish one placing your trust in this shadowy charlatan."

I felt this wizard try to break my defenses but I cast with my wand, " _FINITE INCANTATUM!!"_

The psychic probes lifted from me, and Severus was there to catch me before I fell. "Did he hurt you?"

I nodded. "Did you hear him?"

"Yes. I...Shit, he's trying to talk with me as well," Severus groaned, closing his eyes against the psychic attacks on him...

💍💍💍

Severus

" _Severus Tobias Prince formerly Snape,"_ The dark wizard laughed mockingly in his mind. " _I know all of your twisted, pathetic life before the Valar renewed you. How you wept for that red haired girl. How you schemed for revenge of all of the ills done to you. How you kept your librarian mother safe even from that brute who--"_

" _You know_ _ **nothing**_ _of me!"_ Severus snarled back. " _And what are you but a shadow of what you once were? You are but a puppet of this former elf lord. He will feed you to his nazgul when_ _your use is over with, and you are too blinded by ambition to see it. Harm my wife again, and I will see to it that your death will be slow and agonizing."_

Saruman cackled, " _Ah, a fellow legilimens. By birth, no less. A pity you will not choose the winning side as your order has trained you since a child. I will look for you on the field, veela scum, and I will claim your wings as my trophy."_

Severus felt Saruman leave his mind, and Gandalf, for the first time, looked concerned about him. "What did Saruman say to you? I do not have your shared gift of legilimency. I can only hear magically transferred thoughts if they transfer it to me."

"He basically threatened to take my wings after killing me," Severus answered.

Draco frowned, "He'll have to go through me, Uncle."

Hermione hugged Draco, and he hugged her back. She whispered in his ear some things, and Draco smiled, "Wow, congrats. I'm happy for you two, but you're still having a wedding, dad would insist on it."

Severus rolled his eyes. "We will see."  
"Yep, we sure will."

Severus wanted to say more on that subject, but thunder split the skies, and the snows began to blow harder, causing a blizzard to form. Gandalf began casting protective charms, and him, Hermione, and Draco did the same.

Then, lightning struck the summit of Caradhas, and it caused an avalanche. " _ARRESTO MOMENTUM_!" All three Hogwarts trained wizards cast at the same time.

"We won't be able to hold it forever!" Draco shouted over the winds. "All of you, grab the hobbits and flee!"

Boromir agreed, "We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the hobbits!"

Gandalf sighed deeply, "It is your call, Frodo. Do we flee to the Gap of Rohan, or the Mines of Moria?"

Frodo looked around, almost indecisive, and said calmly, "We will go through the mines."

"So be it," Gandalf said, resigned. "Follow me! Severus, Hermione, Draco, follow behind us."

"As you wish," Severus said.

The rest of the Fellowship fled, and the two wizards, and witch redirected the avalanche to fall away from them. Hermione collapsed from the strain of using so much magic, and she blacked out. He caught his mate in his arms, and tucked her discarded wand back in her purple reticule.

He bridal carried her, and ordered Draco, "Follow behind us, don't keep me out of sight. Do you hear, boy?"

"I got it. Get her to safety."

Severus took flight, careful to fly low enough to keep the rest of the Fellowship in sight. At first, he found it strange to have wings, but he had since grown used to being able to take flight whenever he wished, and having someone like him helped with that tremendously he found. The Fellowship made camp at the base of the mountain pass where it wasn't nearly so cold. He landed lightly on his feet, and Draco followed not far behind.

Severus set her down on the ground, and got out her charmed purse. He summoned the tent, and Draco helped him set it up. He undressed Hermione to her underclothes, and bundled her up against the elements. He sat beside her, and smoothed back her wavy brown hair from her face.

She had not always been beautiful, but she had been pretty. When he first met her, she had been but an awkward, geeky child to him that annoyed him. But as she grew up, she became more lovely, and in her sixth year of school, when she began to fill out, and grow into her features, that was when he began to see her as a very attractive witch. But now, he was entranced by her beauty. Only he saw her true veela self, and it was just as beautiful and fierce as her original soft beauty.

He kissed her lips, and caressed her cheek. She moved a little towards his warmth. "Mmm, Severus," She whispered in her sleep.

"Shhh," He soothed. "Rest now, lioness. You will feel better in the morning."

She smiled in her sleep, and he kissed her forehead, rising. Aragorn looked down on Hermione, smiling lightly. "Arwen told me that you two were orbiting one another, but it seems you have grown closer as she hoped."

Severus nodded. "It's complicated. Much as your relationship with your elf lady is, I am sure."

Aragorn fingered his silver and white crystal pendant. "Yes. I envy that you can run away with your lady, so to speak. Lord Elrond gave me some strict conditions on accepting my suit for his daughter's hand. I have to go to Gondor to rule from Minas Tirith, only I never desired kingship, and he wants me to somehow defeat Sauron by destroying the One Ring. I prefer my freedom as a Ranger, I prefer the open fields, and being master of my own fate, and yet I love Arwen."

Severus grinned. "That is, indeed, a quandary. Is it my turn for the watch tonight?"

Aragorn shook his head. "Mine."

"Alright. I will put up the protective enchantments," Severus decided.

Severus left the tent with Aragorn, not even thinking that someone wanted to visit with Hermione, someone who pined for her ever since first seeing her across a crowded ballroom in Rivendell all of those many days past...


	12. The Stalker

The tent was empty, and he waited until the veela, and Aragorn left. He walked in, and sneered at the use of magic as it made the tent bigger than it should be, by all rights. He let his eyes adjust to the dim interior, and found his angel. Her chestnut wavy hair fell like a gentle halo around her head. Gods, she was so beautiful, so angelic, she even had the white wings from time to time to make the comparison even more true.

Her long eyelashes touched her perfect, pale skin, and her full lips begged to be kissed. He moved to touch her cheek, but restrained himself. He pushed his reddish brown hair out of his eyes.

Hermione's long fingers clutched at her bedcovers as she moved, as she began to dream. "Harry...no....nooo," She murmured in her sleep.

Even though she said little of her previous life, he wondered why she would dream of this Harry Potter boy. He moved to kiss her lips, and stopped himself. No, it wouldn't do to touch his angel. He had been raised honorably as the Steward of Gondor's son.

He was halfway to the tent opening when he heard a dark voice in his head: " _Why should the dark elf have what is yours, Boromir of Gondor? He has usurped your rightful position. Go to your bride, and quickly. She will not refuse your more worthy suit."_

Boromir tried to refuse the voice, but it bore into him deeper and deeper. He winced in pain. He walked towards the bed, and looked upon his sleeping angel once again. A cold smile wreathed his lips. Why should he go unsatisfied on this trip? After all, Hermione was his, he had known it ever since seeing her in the ballroom of Rivendell.

But when she wandered deeper into the last caverns to sleep with his rival, he followed. He wanted to rip that greasy haired knave from her side, but it wasn't the time then. He forced himself to watch as they made deep, intense love, and how she screamed in ecstasy that night. He had decided to leave the couple alone, but the voice...the voice of the Ring reassured him that if he were to declare his feelings for his angel, then she would surely take up with a son of Gondor instead.

His mind made up, he crept to the bed, and began kissing her, only he didn't feel the claws at his throat until it was too late...

💍💍💍

I woke up to a rough pressure on my lips, and then smelled the filthy, musky scent of a man other than Severus. My eyes flew open, and it was Boromir! Kissing me! I tried to scream and thrash about, but he was too strong, and his leather armor was heavy to the touch. Instinct took over, and I felt my claws extend. I slashed at his throat, his hair, and that was when he stopped.

I screamed bloody murder, and it got the attention of the entire Fellowship. Boromir grabbed at me, and fought me, but I fought back...until Gandalf pulled me from Boromir's bleeding body, and Severus slashed at my attacker, and would have killed him if it weren't for Aragorn's timely intervention.

"STOP! YOU WILL KILL HIM!" Aragorn bellowed.

Severus laughed coldly. "Oh my, I wasn't aware. Oh, dear what could I have been thinking, but for the protection of my _wife_ and mate? Stand aside, he deserves death for almost raping her!"

Aragorn soothed, "Yes, yes, he does deserve that, Severus, but we are too few in number to lose a warrior of his skills in the battles ahead."

Severus went to me, and I collapsed in his arms, crying. I clinged to his chest, and buried my face there, finding comfort in the soft leather jerkin he was wearing. Severus glared at Aragorn and Gandalf, "Very well. But do not expect me to save this pathetic excuse of a man in the dangers ahead. Now, get out, my wife and I wish to be left alone for the night."

Everyone vacated the premises, save for Legolas. He approached me, and asked in a gentle voice, "May I hug you?"

I looked at Severus, and he nodded. I left his arms, and Legolas hugged me. "I am in agreement with you two on justice for what Boromir did to you, Hermione. If we go to Lothlorian, I will petition Lady Galadriel to intervene in this matter."

"Thank you, Legolas," I cried. "You're a good friend."

He kissed my forehead, releasing me. "I will speak to Aragorn about this matter as well. He may have lived half his life among elves, but veela mating customs escape him, I am afraid."

Despite my trauma, I found myself chuckling, "Soo, did your tutors teach that to you, Prince Legolas?"

Legolas shrugged his shoulders. "Naturally. Knowing your natural rivals helps to ensure lasting diplomatic relations after a war, or other political disaster between our peoples. Will you excuse me, my Lady? My Lord?"

When we were left alone, Severus remarked, "I quite like him strangely enough."

I grinned. "Me too. I suppose we have to clean up in here."

"Yes, we should."

We cast several cleaning spells about the tent, and I went to change into a fresh set of pajamas, but he shook his head. "I want to sleep in your arms naked. Just you, and I."

"Okay."

I undressed, and so did he. We used cleaning spells to clean ourselves off for bed, and crawled under the newly cleaned bed covers. We disillusioned our wings so we could spoon in comfort. Severus pressed a soft kiss to my cheek, and purred in my ear, "Sleep, lioness. I am here, and he will never touch you again, I swear it."

I teared up, "I know. I j--just, oh, Severus he looked so cold, so...so evil, it was like he was possessed."

Severus cupped one of my breasts from behind and rubbed it idly. "Yes, I know. But we should appeal to the elven Queen about this incident."

"What if that fails?"

Severus smiled against my cheek. "Then, we shall arrange a little _accident_ for him, as it were. How does that sound to you, love?"

I turned my face to look at him. "It sounds like something a Slytherin would do. I didn't know how protective Slytherins are to those they love...I quite like it."

Severus caressed my cheek. "I would do anything to protect you, Hermione. Anything, because I love you. You are mine, and I am yours."

"I love you too."  
"Do you want me to hold you?"

"Yes, please. I need it. He really scared me, and I don't want to be alone tonight," I decided, yawning.

"Nor will you be ever again."  
"I believe you."

We shared a tender, soft kiss and settled in to sleep. We soon slept the rest of the night, save for a few times where I still dreamed of Boromir trying to touch me...and succeeding in raping me until I died in his brutish arms, only he turned into a dark armored knight wearing the One Ring on his left hand as he raped me brutally over and over again....


	13. The Watcher In The Water

My nightly dreams grew, sometimes of Boromir killing me, other times of seeing this Sauron in his armored form, but others were more seductive. Severus helped me through it, and because of him giving me calming draughts, or practicing Occlumency on me was I able to sleep the rest of the nights through. The seductive dreams of Sauron disturbed me more, because in them he showed me what he looked like before dark magic forced him into his spiky, intimidating armor.

I loved Severus, I always have in one form or another for years, but this was my demon. I told only Severus about my dreams, and he said, "I trust you, Hermione. Our hearts lie with each other, don't you doubt it."

I kissed him lightly. "I know. In the light of day I know it, but it has to be this Ring that is causing it, this darkness I feel coming off of it every time I go to sleep. 'A King needs a Queen,' is what he always told me, and that frightens me Severus. At least Voldemort wasn't attractive."

We walked along, holding hands as the rest of the Fellowship hiked on ahead. "Please tell me he doesn't look like your friend, Potter, or Sirius Black."

I laughed, "He kind of looks...well, like you. Only his eyes blaze with fire from within when angry, or black like your eyes are when calm. His hair is also quite long, and straight, and it's as if some master sculptor took you and made you look perfectly wrought. It's crazy, but it's the truth."

Gandalf caught up with us, and he said, "You've felt the Ring's power as well, and saw it begin to corrupt Boromir. I fear that it will corrupt him further. But these dreams--"

"Nightmares," I corrected. "They are nightmares. I don't care for what this Dark Lord is doing, but I know that the connection is the One Ring, and he has an obsession with me."

Gandalf nodded, understanding. "And what if you put the Ring on? Did he mention what would happen?"

I shivered, remembering his cold smile, the way his long fingers caressed my cheek. "I would be accepting of his suit. I will never be his, _never_. But I put all of you in great danger by remaining here with you."

Aragorn agreed, "Nor will we allow that fiend to take you. This, I swear, my lady."

"Agreed," Draco put in, "He will have to go through all of us to take you from us, Hermione."

I hugged Draco, kissing his cheek. "That is what I am afraid of. Frodo endangers us all because he is carrying the Ring of Power, and I endanger all of you because he seems to be fixated on me as a means to have me as his Queen. Why? I don't know, but the nightmares started after Boromir attacked me."

The Fellowship looked disturbed by this information, but no one commented on it, which did not sit well with me at all. The hike continued, and dinner was sparse as we found little hidey holes to rest from all of the walking we were doing. Gimli led the hike for once, and he stopped as he got to a landmark of a hammer striking an anvil.

"This is the marker stone to Moria," Gimli reported, "But findin' the entrance to the mine won't be easy, since the dwarves made them invisible to casual passerby to protect from robbers, and enemies."

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas quipped.

Gimli scowled, but continued to walk on until he led us all to a rock face with a deep pool of water overlooking it.

Gandalf paused at the seemingly smooth, and unremarkable stone wall. Merry and Pippin were skipping stones across the water out of boredom, until Aragorn made them stop. The moon was full tonight, and the moon soon shone upon the seemingly bare stone wall.

  
A doorway appeared, with elvish lettering engraved upon it. Draco sneered, "Great, it's like we have to be Ravenclaws or something, because it's a riddle, isn't it, Uncle?"

Severus smirked, "Indeed. 'Speak friend and enter.' Is that it? That's all we have to say is friend? I thought dwarves and elves didn't get along."

Gimli grunted, "It wasn't always that way, dark elfling. Just like men weren't always aloof with all the other races, except hobbits, of course."

Frodo chuckled, "Yes, and that's only because we prefer our holes in the earth over seeking out trouble. Friend, friend, Gandalf, what's the elvish word for friend? There are two elvish dialects."

Legolas was on edge, and I approached him carefully, knowing that he hated to be disturbed. "What's wrong?"

He pointed to the bubbles forming on the water. "I sense something foul in the water ahead," He whispered. "What do you sense?"

"Dark creatures."  
"Exactly."

I patted his shoulder, and turned to the door. Gandalf and the hobbits were arguing over what the riddle could mean. I simply looked at the door, and felt the answer come to me, "Mellor."

A boom sounded from within the door, and it began to swing inward. The entire Fellowship stared at me in astonishment. Severus rolled his eyes, "There's the incessant know it all I have come to love."

I laughed, "Shut up, dungeon git."  
"Brat."  
"Potions nerd."  
"Bibliophile."

We shared a laugh over that, even though most of our company didn't understand our inside jokes. But our revelry soon was broken up as something from the lake wrapped itself around Frodo's leg. Frodo screamed, and the Fellowship jumped into action to defend him. Legolas shot arrows at this gigantic octopus looking creature that was now dangling the frightened hobbit over its gummy, fanged maw.

" _Stupefy_!" I cast with my wand. The spell missed because I couldn't get a clear shot.

" _Diffindo_!" Draco cast, slicing one of the tentacles off. Aragorn, Gimli, and Boromir jumped in and began hacking and slashing at the creature.

The watcher creature went for the doors, and Gandalf shouted, "No time! No time! Into the mines!"

Legolas killed the beast, and finally dropped him.

" _Arresto Momentum,"_ Severus cast with his wand. Frodo's body slowed to a stop, and Severus picked him up bridal style before setting him down on the ground.

We all took off at a run, just as Sam's pony Bill fled in terror of the watcher in the water. The doors shut with a loud boom behind us, and we were shut in in total, complete darkness. I cast a lumos maxima charm, and so did Draco and Severus. Gandalf, in turn, used his staff to create light from the crystal on the top.

The mines were lit in all of its beauty, and decay. The scene that greeted us was mounds and mounds of bodies. "This is no mine, it's a tomb," Boromir remarked. He drew his sword from its scabbard. "We should make for the Gap of Rohan, we should never have come here."

"We have no choice," Gandalf said with great finality. "We must now face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older, and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world."

"Where's Gimli?" Pippin asked.

All of us looked around, and spotted Gimli running towards an open doorway where a pool of light fell upon a white marble tomb. We followed the dwarf into the room, and the dwarf's grief of whoever he lost, was heartwrenching to watch.

" 'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria,' " Gandalf translated the runes on the tomb.

Gimli knelt at the tomb, and sobbed openly. Gandalf sighed heavily, "He is dead then, it is as I feared. We need to be ever on our guard."

Gandalf found a heavy, decaying book, and began to read of what happened to the dwarves here in the mines. The story was horrific, and graphic, but at the end of it, it was abundantly clear that whatever had killed these dwarves was alive and well, and waiting for us...


	14. Drums In The Deep

Gandalf blew off a thick layer of dust from a heavy book a dwarf corpse clutched in its skeletal hands. He read of the colony, and then the grisly deaths of the dwarves in this place, and how the goblins and trolls killed them with Morgol arrows.

Legolas shivered. "Poisoned arrow heads, disgraceful."

Gimli was of no help to anyone as he sobbed out his grief and mumbled things in dwarvish I couldn't understand.

Severus approached me. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head. "No, but I have to be. How about you? I know that things have been tense." I nodded to Draco, who was talking with the hobbits, "I'm more worried about Draco than my being haunted by the Dark Lord in my dreams at this moment."

He nodded. "I understand."

The room was fairly quiet, until Pippin decided to play with one of the skeletons in the room. The skeleton fell into the well it was perched on, and it caused a huge crash as the skeleton crashed to the bottom.

Gandalf slammed the book shut. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!"

I thought I would see Gandalf berate the poor hobbit further when a great booming sound, as if a deep drum was being struck sounded.

"We must go," Legolas said to Aragorn. "We cannot tarry here further."

Boom...Boom....BOOM! BOOOOM! The drums sounded, like a deep, frightening heartbeat of some malignant beast. The guys barricaded the entrance, and Gimli growled, "Let them come! There is still one dwarf in Moria who still draws breath!"

Legolas knocked an arrow, Aragorn brandished his sword, and Draco, Severus, and I held out our wands in defensive postures. Gandalf, in turn, shielded the hobbits, while Frodo held out his small sword that his Uncle Bilbo named Sting a long time ago.

Boromir took a look. "They have a cave troll with them."

I looked at Severus and he winked at me knowingly. I nodded, and extended my claws, and he did the same. Arrows began flying as both our side, and our enemies, began shooting. The door bowed as the troll on the other side began pummeling it with whatever tool the creature had on hand. I could hear the screeches and low growls of the creatures on the other side. Then, the creatures burst through, and all of us sprang into action. Legolas fired off his arrows, Boromir and Aragorn slashing with their swords, and Gimli hacking and chopping at any creature that moved. I tucked my wand away on my person, and decided to go on the offensive by tearing into the cave troll itself. Severus had the same idea, because we were both flying around and clawing at the creature. But the dumb creature swatted at the both of us, and I didn't see its big arm smash at me until it was too late. I felt myself get tunnel vision, and then I knew no more for a long time....

💍💍💍

Severus

Legolas leaped into action as he jumped on to the troll, and fired the last final arrow into the troll's brain. The troll roared a painful, dying cry before toppling over dead. Severus finished twisting a goblin's neck before he noticed that Hermione was not present.

He searched for her, and found her lying in a bloodied heap next to Frodo, who also looked worse for wear. A feeling of irrational panic settled over him as he settled her limp body in his lap.

He checked her pulse, and blew out a big sigh of relief. "Is she alright?" Draco asked, breathing heavily.

Severus nodded. "Yes. Hold her, I have my bag right here."

Draco obeyed, and Severus dug in his bag before he found his bottle of Dittany. He dripped some of the potion on her bloodied up face, and along her wings. She winced, and her eyes slowly opened. "Ow...No more wrestling with trolls again, I swear."

Severus scowled, "Merlin, witch, you scared the life out of me! Why did you risk yourself like that?!"

Hermione weakly pointed at Frodo Baggins. "Aren't we supposed to be protecting him? The...ow...the troll went right for him, because of the Ring."

Draco chuckled, "Yeah, but Frodo seems to be okay, look."

Aragorn was looking Frodo over, and it was revealed that the hobbit was wearing a thin chain mail shirt underneath his clothes the entire time.

"Mithril. You're full of surprises, Mr Baggins," Gimli said with some awe.

Severus turned to me. "Are you sure you're alright? You hit your head hard on the floor when you got knocked out."

I touched his cheek, and he kissed my hand. "I'm a bit dizzy, but I'll live. I think my right wing is a bit injured though."

He looked it over, and cast some healing spells over it. Draco was busy casting his own healing spells over the injured members of the Fellowship. I stretched my wing out, and flapped it, feeling no more pain in it. Severus helped me to stand up. My footing was shaky at first, but then my head cleared, and I was much better. We embraced each other, and he looked around, and put up one of his wings to shield us from onlookers.

I caught the mischievous look in his eyes, and I whispered, "Is this really the right time?"

He cradled my head in his hands gently, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "It is the perfect time. If we don't make it out of here--"

I put a finger to his lips. "Don't say that, Severus. I understand. Kiss me, please."

He nodded, and brushed his lips against mine. I stood on my toes, and deepened the kiss, loving the tingles running through my body through his touch alone. He teased the edge of my lips with his tongue, and I opened my mouth further, joining my tongue to his. He crushed me to him, and lightly bit my tongue, making me moan.

"Shhh, lioness," He chuckled. "If we make it out of here, we will pick this up later."

I kissed him lightly, "Yes, we will. Now I will think of nothing but this," I lightly stroked the front of his pants.

Severus laughed, cupping one of my breasts. "Likewise. My lips have been absent from these for far too long."

Draco cleared his throat, blushing. "Guys? You might want to get a room first. You're making the rest of us antsy here. Honestly, it's like watching my parents make out over here."

Severus stepped away from me, tucking his black wings behind him. Gandalf rolled his eyes, and Aragorn glared at the older wizard, as if to say, 'jealousy does not become you, wizard.'

Gandalf led the way through the rest of the mines, and after getting lost several times, me and Frodo noticed that we were being followed. On one of our stops, Frodo asked about our interloper, and even though I couldn't hear what was being said, I knew that it was important to our quest.

After their little chat, Gandalf stood, and pointed to the left hand corridor, since we had come to a sort of fork in the road. Gandalf chuckled, tucking his pipe away, "Ah. It's this way."

Merry piped up, "He's remembered."

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here," Gandalf answered. "Always within doubt, follow your nose."

"Oh yes, and that is just wonderful dieting advice," Severus drawled. "However, that...rule of thumb does not work in potion making."

"And I suppose you have been here before, veela?" Gandalf spat back. "No? Then be silent."

"Someone's missed their yoga class," I defended. "Just lead the way, Gandalf, and calm your ass down. I'm sick of you antagonizing my husband because of your irrational dislike of veelas."

I pushed ahead with the group, and there was a loud scurrying, as if of cockroaches in the walls all around us, as goblins by the thousands poured in, surtounding us completely. But then, a loud booming, even louder than the coming of the cave troll sounded, and a flaming light shone on the polished stone walls. All of us were stunned into silence, and I felt a great evil stir in this place. Legolas, for once, was silently trembling.

Gandalf said quietly, "A balrog. A creature formed by Morgoth himself. This foe is beyond any of you. We must hurry. Now! To the Bridge of Khasizdum."

We fled, the huge creature chasing us all the way. Gandalf led us to a thin bridge, and we ran across, but it began cracking, and Severus and I flew whoever wanted to be carried to each crumbling staircase, as the goblins crept in, firing arrows at us. But the only one who wasn't running was Gandalf, and there was a determined look in his blue eyes that said that he was going to make his final stand in this place.

A huge, fire creature with huge horns, and gigantic gargoyle wings stomped towards us. Gandalf rose his staff. "YOU CANNOT PASS!" He bellowed.

Boromir restrained Frodo from helping the older wizard. "Gandalf, no!" Frodo pleaded.

But Gandalf ignored him, as the balrog snapped his firey bull whip in the air, pawing at the ground as if he was going to charge in like a bull. "I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielded of the Flame of Arnor. The dark fire will not avail you!"

Gandalf conjured a shield over himself as the balrog tried to whip him. The demon stepped forward. "YOU...SHALL NOT PASS!!"

Gandalf struck the stone with his staff, splitting it completely in half. The balrog let out a fiercesome scream as it fell into the abyss below us. Gandalf was about to turn back to us when part of the demon's whip grabbed a hold of his foot. Gandalf held on to the ledge, and the guys moved forward to help him up.

Gandalf shook his head, and ordered, "Fly, you fools!"

He let go, and fell into the abyss along with the balrog. I watched in stunned silence as the old wizard made the ultimate sacrifice to save us all, dying as the perfect Gryffindor; it was truly a sight to marvel at. Aragorn took charge, leading all of the Fellowship out of the mines, and into the hills of Moria outside.

All of us were quiet, and subdued. The hobbits were sobbing openly, and the men were disturbed by these chains of events. I refilled my canteen, and Draco looked like he grew up in the moments Gandalf decided to sacrifice himself for us all.

"He truly was a hero," Draco remarked.

I nodded. "Yes, he was. Are you okay, Draco?"

He hugged me, and wiped at his tears. "Yes, I will be. Thanks, for asking, Hermione."

Severus was busy picking some herbs, and putting them into potion vials. "I did not believe the old wizard had it in him to do that for us all," He stood.

"Nor I. But he was brave to the end."  
Severus nodded. "Yes. We should go."

Aragorn gave the order then, "We must not tarry here. These hills by nightfall will be fair teeming with orcs. We will go to Lothlorian and plan out our quest from there. What say all of you?"

Boromir objected, but he was the only one. We refilled our supplies of water, and began the long march to the golden woods of Lothlorian, the heart of elvenkind in Middle Earth as Legolas explained to me during the first night's watch. When we arrived at the edge of the golden woods, a month later, after a difficult journey, that was when we were accosted by the guards, and had to negotiate for our very lives and safety over all....


	15. The Golden Woods

The journey took two weeks of hard travelling, because of the hardships we suffered on the road. But when we arrived at the borders of Lothlorian, I felt a strange sense of dejavu, as if I had been here before in my dreams. Everyone but Gimli seemed to be in awe of the heavenly looking woods.

Aragorn led the way inside, and as soon as we entered, I knew that we were being watched. My injured wing still hurt a bit, but it would heal, of course. Severus walked beside me, silent and stoic as always. Granted, I had never known my former Potions teacher to smile, or laugh before coming to Middle Earth, but I always knew he was a quiet man, always very much in his own head than with the rest of the world. But then again, I was too in my own way, I was just a bit more outgoing than him as a whole.

"Stay close young hobbits," Gimli whispered to the hobbits in our party. "They say a great sorceress lives in these woods...an elf witch. They say once you see her, you are never seen again."

"You do realize, dwarf, that we have a witch and two wizards travelling with us?" Legolas drawled, his voice quiet.

Gimli glared at me and Severus. Severus whispered in my ear, "Do you think if we snogged right now if they would be more or less disturbed by the sight?"

I giggled, "What are you, a sixth year again?"

"No, just craving my mate's touch."

"Me too, dork. But for now, keep it in your pants," I teased.

Severus rolled his eyes, and walked further up the line to talk to Aragorn and Boromir. Draco smirked as he approached me. "Geez, you two get it on in a cave, and suddenly, it's like watching my parents when I was younger. Before the whole Voldemort thing, dad and mum were all over each other."

I frowned. "Mine were too busy working to pay much attention to each other. Sometimes, at night, I would hear them go at it, but after I started at Hogwarts the noise was more shouting than anything else," I wiped at a tear that had fallen down my cheek, "I think the only reason they stayed together was because of me, until I wiped my memories of me out of their minds to protect them from the war. Somehow, the deatheaters there found them and killed them. My mum, the Australian aurors said, had been pregnant with my brother."

Draco winced. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up painful memories."

I shook my head. "No, it's okay. I'm glad you had a somewhat happy childhood, Draco. I just...I think I need to be alone for a bit if it's all the same to you."

Draco nodded. "Yeah..um, sure. If you need to talk, you know where to find me."

"Okay."

I walked for a bit, stretching out my wings to work the stiffness out of holding them close to my back all this time. I wasn't as sad as I made things out to be with Draco, but I was still surprised that my parent's deaths could still hurt me on some deep level. Perhaps, grief never truly goes away even if you desperately want it to....

💍💍💍

We had been walking for over four hours before night fell, and we rested for the night. But the peace we established at dinner time was soon dispelled when a scouting party found us, and trained arrows on us all. All of the party of twenty elves wore green and brown robes that camouflaged them easily in the surrounding area. One of them, a tall handsome elf eyed me and Severus with disdain, and seemed to be a bit more respectful towards Legolas.

He greeted our party in Silvan, and then turned to me, and switched to the common tongue, "...And to you, Lady Veela, what business do you and your Lord have for trespassing on our Lady's sacred lands?"

"We are just passing through," I answered in Quenya. "Me and my mate mean neither you, your company, or Queen Galadriel harm. Might I know your name, Scout?"

The lead scout bowed mockingly to me, and switched to the common tongue, "Captain Haldir. And we do not usually welcome dark elves in to our lands for fear of contagion."

"Would you care to repeat that?" Severus asked silkily. "I do believe you meant to insult my wife. But I must be mistaken, because if that were the case then I might have to take drastic action."

Haldir laughed, "How amusing that you believe that I would ever honor her with such kindness as to care about her, or your pathetic excuse for...elves. But unfortunately, I am under orders to bring all of you before Lady Galadriel herself."

Frodo stepped forward. "Severus and Hermione helped me through many dangers. I don't care if they are dark elves. You are being rude, sir."

Haldir sighed. "Forgive me, Ringbearer. It is just highly unusual to allow their ilk to walk these forests. I am afraid that I will have to blindfold all but you, naturally."

Draco laughed mockingly. "And they called me racist in my day. Look, Robin Hood, either we all go into this city of yours blindfolded, or you're just going to have to risk us knowing where your city is. But, I'm guessing that the enemy knows legilimency enough to pry it from all of our minds any way."

Haldir shrugged his shoulders. "It is up to you, Ringbearer. The wizard has a point here, as arrogant as he comes across."

Frodo looked at all of the Fellowship, and made up his mind, "I vote for all of us being blindfolded then, since no one can know the location of your sacred city, and no one can play favorites here, or say that one race was treated better than the others."

"So be it, Ringbearer," Haldir acknowledged, and rattled off the orders to his men.

Severus found my hand, and he said, "I'm right here, lioness. I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you," I replied.

All of us were blindfolded, and led several miles on foot. I had no idea how long for, since I was blindfolded, and couldn't look up at the sky to determine the time that passed. I heard crickets, cicadas, and frogs come out, and my feet stumbled upon smooth stones as we were led up five flights of stairs. When we got to the top, our blindfolds were removed, and I was treated to a gorgeous throne room that seemed both regal, and outdoorsy at the same time with elegant vines interlacing with almost Roman columns, and upon two thrones sat two very stately elven figures. On the left hand side, was a man dressed in silvery robes, and wore a simple silver circlet over his straight silver hair. He wore a dagger on his belt, and his black eyes were piercing, and just as intense as the rest of him. On the right hand side, was a woman with long wavy blonde hair that shimmered in the lights of the room. Her ocean blue eyes revealed great wells of vast knowledge, and her ivory gown was as elaborate as any muggle or witch Queen. On both the elven royals, no sign of age marred their faces, and yet I could sense that they were centuries old.

Her eyes scanned each of us, and she spoke in the common tongue in warm tones of greeting, but during this, I could sense her use legilimency. Severus winced a bit as he tried to keep her out, but to no avail. A tear leaked down his right cheek as she spoke to him telepathically.

After a while, her focus turned to me, and she said warmly, in my mind, " _Welcome to you, my child. You have faced many dangers in your last life, and will face more in this one. But after the birth of your little ones, naturally. Will you wed formally here in my court, Hermione? Your mate seemed a bit standoffish when I asked him just now."_

I laughed, nodding, " _Of course, my Queen. Severus is just a very private person. What of my little ones?"_

Galadriel smiled, and came down from her throne. She gently touched my belly, and mentally said, " _The ones you will carry, dear. The ones you will conceive here. I simply wish to bring an end to this absurd veela hate your people face because you share blood with vampires."_

My face went red, and Severus lifted an eyebrow. I mouthed, 'I will explain later.' He nodded. She turned her attention to Legolas and Draco, and said aloud, "How wonderful that you have found your cousin, Prince Legolas. And what is your name?"

"Draco."  
"For the constellation."  
"Yeah. I mean, yes. Yes, ma'am."

Galadriel laughed, "It's quite alright, Draco Malfoy. I know your mind well. My court could use such levity of late."

She stepped back up to her throne and announced, "Tonight, it is my wish to make the welcome feast we have prepared for the Ringbearer, and the Fellowship of the Ring to serve as the wedding feast for Lord and Lady Prince here. I wish to end such irrational hate towards the dark elves, for not all of them are of Sauron the Deceiver's mind. Please rest, and let us make merry this night as we remember Mithrandir's passing, and celebrate this most joyous union of true souls."

There was polite clapping to this, but only Boromir and Pippin seemed put out by this news by the elven Queen. A feast was prepared for everyone, and the party was quickly underway.

Galadriel drew me and Severus aside, and asked, "My heart grieves for the passing of Gandalf. My husband was his great friend, and so was I."

"He was most brave at the end, my lady," Severus said politely, and went on to describe in detail what happened to Gandalf in the Mines of Moria. Galadriel looked sad, but did not interrupt him once.

"I see," She said quietly. "Well, let's get you two ready. My husband has robes for you, Severus, and Hermione, come with me, I have a gown of my daughter's that will suit you nicely."

I kissed Severus lightly, and he whispered in my ear, "Don't be gone long, lioness."

I winked at him, "Not a chance. I'll be right back."

"I love you."  
"I love you, too..."

💍💍💍

Lady Galadriel took me by the hand and led me further into the palace where I was prepared, and pampered by her servants for my official wedding. I chose a beautiful lacy ivory gown with long sleeves and a plunging neckline.

  
I turned all the way around in the gilded three way mirror, and laughed, "Severus will tear this off of me. Are you sure you want me to wear it?"

Galadriel brushed out my hair gently, "Of course. I can spare one wedding gown for one randy groom, after all," She finished my hair by placing a similar silver circlet on my hair, "You look beautiful. Ah yes, starry makeup will work nicely on you. Let me change it...now."

She waved a hand over my face, and my face was made up perfectly with glittery eyemakeup, and frosted lips that glistened in the light. She did additional wandless magic on my nails and toes to make them a perfect French set where the white tips glistened as well. "There. Perfect. What oils do you wish to wear tonight?"

I looked at the Silvan labels in the various colored jars. "What does Eldara smell like?"

Galadriel smiled knowingly, "Like your oil of roses mixed in with shadowcara lilies which is known in Valinor to drive an elven male's desire higher than it normally would be for his lady."

I smiled wickedly, "Let me guess: you use it often."

Galadriel laughed, "Naturally. A little goes a long way." She dabbed a bit on my wrists, neck, the tops of my cleavage, and she handed the bottle to me. "I wouldn't presume to touch another lady's privates. Go ahead. Only you know how much to use there. Just know that it will make you especially fertile."

"As if a veela isn't already."  
"Of course. Go on."

I did, lifting up enough of my gown to prop my leg up on a nearby padded ottoman. I used a liberal amount of the oil to slide two fingers into my pussy. I felt the oil warm inside of me, and it felt quite pleasurable, as if I were being fingered almost. I shakily handed the bottle back to her, and Galadriel put it away among her other essential oils.

"It feels...great."  
"Yes, indeed. Are you ready to go?"

I took a deep breath, and got my breathing under control. "Yes, I am. Let's get me married officially."

"Wonderful," Galadriel agreed, and she led me back to the welcome feast where all eyes were suddenly on us, and I felt completely uncomfortable and out of sorts. But when my eyes fell on Severus and the midnight blue elven robes that he wore, that was when my nervousness completely evaporated, and I knew that whatever else happened that I would remember this moment the rest of my life....


	16. The Wedding

Lady Galadriel led me to a flowered archway, and Lord Celeborn, her very austere looking husband flashed me a ghost of a smile, and his voice took on the tone of ritual, "We come here this night to bless the union of these destined souls to be wed under the light of Elendil, our most beloved star. Who gives this maid away to be wed in perpetuity to her mate?"

Prince Legolas stepped forward, and linked his arm through mine. "I do, Prince Legolas Greenleaf, of the Kingdom of Mirkwood."

Lord Celeborn nodded, "So noted, present this maid before us."

Legolas walked with me, and whispered in my ear, "Usually, only elven women are wed in this fashion and only a male relative can present them before the King."

"Thank you, Legolas," I whispered back.

"You are welcome, Hermione. It likely won't be often that I can use my title to my advantage on this quest," Legolas chuckled quietly. "But if I can do at least one Princely duty, I know that the elves here will look on you and Severus with more favor here than in Imladris."

Severus was being escorted by Lady Galadriel up the aisle, and his face was unreadable as I approached him. Lord Celeborn then said, "Who gives this man over to join to this woman?"

Lady Galadriel spoke up, "I do, Lady Galadriel of Valinor, Queen of Lothlorian."

"Very well," Lord Celeborn continued. "You may proceed."

Legolas placed my hand in Severus's, and Galadriel and Legolas left us alone. "Under this light of Elendil, we ask for this blessing upon this maid and her Lord to be joined forever in love. Lady Hermione, do you wish to be joined to this man?"

"I do," I replied.

"And you, Lord Severus. Do you wish to be joined to this maid?" Celeborn asked Severus.

Severus looked at me, and lifted my hands to his lips. "I do."

"And will you protect, love, and be true to her all the days your love for her endures?" Celeborn asked.

Severus's eyes never left mine as he said, "I will."

"And will you nurture, honor, and be true to him all the days your love for him endures?" Celeborn asked me.

I stared into Severus's eyes and said, "I will."

"Then by all the authority of Lothlorian and elvenkind, I pronounce you wed under the Valdar," Celeborn said proudly. "You may kiss your bride."

Severus cupped my face with his hands, and pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back, and we shared a smile as we parted. The Fellowship clapped, and so did the elves that were present.

The feast was elegant and festive, but a little subdued, because Gandalf had died, and the elves considered him to be an elf friend of sorts. Draco went off with two elven ladies soon after dinner, and Boromir entertained himself this way as well. But Merry and Pippin, who reminded me very much of Fred and George Weasely, took to smoking their pipe weed, whatever that kind of "weed," happened to be, I had no clue.

But soon after the feast, servants led Severus and I to where we would be spending the night in the palace. Our room looked out over the expanse of the Golden woods, only it was night time now, and the tops of the trees looked silvery in the moonlight.

Severus wrapped his arms around my waist, and nuzzled my neck, making me tickle. I giggled, "Is this your way of saying that you want sex tonight?"

"Well, it is our wedding night, after all," He reminded me, slipping one of his hands inside my dress to palm my exposed breast. "Would you deny your mate the pleasure of your divine form, or his rights to worship at your temple?"

"No, but would you leave if this night proved fruitful for us?" I asked, remembering Galadriel's prediction a mere four hours earlier.

Severus turned to face me. "I would not leave you for the world if you proved to be carrying our child, my love. Besides, Lord Celeborn had informed me that newlywed elven nobles do not engage in battles for a full three years because of the possibility of gaining a child from their wedding night."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "And for the husband to see his child grow out of their infancy. No wonder most of the couples I have seen at the feast were content and happy for the most part."

"Yes, quite true," Severus agreed. He led me to our marital bed: a beautiful white four poster bed with red rose petals sprinkled on top of the bedding. The room was already lit with candles, giving it just the right amount of romantic ambiance.

We turned to face one another, and Severus crashed his lips to mine, and used his hands to tear my gown off of me. The gown ripped in two, and I ripped his robe apart as well. We tore at the rest of our clothing, and he tied me to the bedposts with my ripped up gown.

I laid back, helpless, as he teased my body with his tongue, and small fangs, lightly nipping me and licking up the little rivulets of blood that welled up. He parted my legs, and dipped his tongue into my pussy folds, sucking each of them gently, reverently as he moved on to finger me deeply until I came around his fingers. He kissed up my body, and swirled each of my pert, hard nipples with his tongue and lightly biting them. He then kissed up my neck, and claimed my lips with his.

"My turn," I said after a while.  
"Go ahead."

He untied me, and I tied him up in return. I teased and explored him, marveling at his beautiful, hard masculine form. I licked downward, and began to stroke and draw his cock into my mouth, hollowing out my cheeks to create a better suction on him. I soon began bobbing my head up and down on him as I sucked him off. Soon, he filled my mouth with his seed and I swallowed down every drop, not wasting one bit of it. I untied him, and he took charge, putting me all on my knees, and taking me fast and hard.

We kept switching positions, and made love all night long, doing kinky things that would make my younger self blush. The bedroom was soon trashed as we made love on every surface of that room, and both of us were coated with our shared bodily fluids. We finished on the bed, and used magic to clean ourselves up, because we had no energy to go find the palace lagoon.

"That was....vigorous," I pointed out.

"Agreed," Severus agreed. We looked at each other, and laughed. I stretched out my wings, because we had both disillusioned our wings to be able to make love easier. Severus touched one of my wings, and I touched one of his.

"I never thought I would be living with big angel looking wings," I stroked a few of his black feathers.

Severus nodded. "Nor I. But yours are beautiful, and suit you perfectly."

"So are yours, but then again, you already were my dark angel," I winked, kissing him.

"Lovestruck Gryffindor."  
"Misanthropic Slytherin."

"Damn right," He chuckled, "Good night, lioness."

I yawned, wrapping one of my wings around him. "Good night, my dark Prince."

We wrapped our wings around each other, and soon fell asleep in each other's arms...

💍💍💍

For two weeks, the Fellowship remained in Lothlorian, and were given gifts to help them on their journey. On the final day in Lothlorian, the parting from Draco was surprisingly sad and heartfelt.

"Are you sure you want to stay here, Granger?" Draco asked, hugging me.

I looked at Severus, and he kissed my temple. "Yes, of course," I answered. "Please take care, Malfoy. I'll miss your sarcastic self around here."

Draco hugged me, and kissed my cheek. "Hey, I'm not planning on dying any time soon, so you're not getting rid of me that easily."

"Good, because you're my little loathsome cockroach now," I teased.

Draco laughed, "Likewise, my filthy Mudblood."

We shared a laugh over that, and Draco and Severus shared a heartfelt embrace. "Take care of yourself, Draco."

Draco teared up, "I will...dad. I love you."

"I love you too, son."

I kissed Draco on the cheek. "I love you, son. Never forget that."

"I won't," Draco promised.

Other Fellowship members said goodbye to us, and Aragorn received a dagger from Lord Celeborn. The Fellowship got into their boats, and I waved goodbye along with Lady Galadriel and her court. When the boats were gone down the river, my life began in the royal court of Lothlorian, and at the end of next month, I discovered that I was, indeed, very much with child just as Lady Galadriel predicted....


	17. The Ring Moves South

Draco

After leaving his godparents in Lothlorian, the Fellowship broke officially, just as Lady Galadriel predicted the last night there. He had never put much stock in Seers and Divination as a class in Hogwarts had always been such a colossal waste of a study hour, but the elven lady was the real deal. The betrayal had begun in the morning, because Boromir, that muggle idiot, decided to play amateur Slytherin, and take the Ring of Power for himself.

Frodo made himself invisible, and of course, this brought on the host of orks that Lord Celeborn had told Aragorn was tracking them from the borders of the Golden Woods; this brought about a battle soon afterward where the four hobbits tried to help Boromir try to regain his "lost," honor, whatever the fuck that meant.

He watched the two muggles fight bravely enough, against the monstrous creatures, but his goal was in trying to be a rear guard for Legolas as he used his bow and arrow to fell as many orcs as he could. Draco cast one shield charm off after another, and used the killing curse on those fools dumb enough to get in his way.

Legolas tossed him one of his white hunting knives, "Here, cousin, you might need to fight dirtier than with magic."

Draco grinned, and nodded. He threw up a shield charm as an orc tried to bash his skull in with its cleaver, and he stabbed it all the way through, the blade razor sharp. Gimli the dwarf was also hacking away at orcs, and Aragorn was trying to help out his friend Boromir. But no such luck, because the leader orc, a big brute with long dreadlocks was shooting the guy through with his arrows, and the knight looked like a pincushion now.

The two hobbits, Merry and Pippin, were grabbed by some of the orcs, and Draco had no idea where Sam and Frodo wandered off to. The orcs growled something in their language and sounded off some kind of retreat. The battlefield was littered with orc bodies, but it didn't feel like a victory on their side, because Boromir was dying of his wounds.

"They...took the little ones," Boromir coughed, blood coating his lips. "Frodo...where is Frodo?"

"I let Frodo go," Aragorn answered.

"Then you did what I could not," Boromir coughed. "I tried to take the Ring from him, but...but I f--failed."

Aragorn choked back a sob, "No. You fought with honor, and regained it. I let Frodo go, and his friend Sam went with him. Be at peace, son of Gondor."

Boromir smiled weakly, "It was an honor to serve with you. My Captain...my friend...my King. I hope to..." He drew in a weak breath, but he did not take another breath. Draco watched in horror as the life left the man's eyes.

Legolas murmured a prayer in Sindarin, and Draco murmured the last line of the blessing, "....Peace be upon thy traveler oh wise Eldar receive him now."

Legolas wiped a tear away from his blue eyes. Draco found that he had no tears for this muggle he barely knew, but he did cry for his friends, his birth parents. Did his mother mourn him? His dad?

Legolas touched his shoulder gently, "We have to go, Draco."

"Yeah, I know," Draco wiped his eyes, and handed back the knife to his cousin. Legolas cleaned it off of orc blood and pocketed it in his quiver.

"We must send this son of Gondor on his way back home over the Falls of Rauros," Aragorn decided.

"Agreed," Gimli quipped.   
"Agreed," Draco replied.  
"So the Valdar wills it," Legolas replied.

They prepared Boromir's body, and placed him in one of the elven boats. They pushed Boromir over the edge and watch it fall down the side.

"Does anyone want to say a few words?" Aragorn asked, eying Draco meaningfully.

"Don't look at me, I barely knew the muggle," Draco admitted. "You two looked tight enough though."

Aragorn shook his head. "No, not as well as I would have liked. Will you go with me on this quest to save Merry and Pippin?"

He thought it over, and figured what the hell? It was worth a good story to tell his grandkids one day, should he ever get back to the wizarding world one day. "Sure," He decided. "It's not like I have a new school year opening up at Hogwarts, and my godfather is off breeding like a rabbit in Lothlorian. I'll go with, it'll be fun."

"You, Legolas?"  
"Of course, my friend."  
"Gimli?"

Gimli smiled. "Of course, lad. I wouldn't dream of these two elvish princelings having all the fun."

Aragorn took Boromir's gauntlets and strapped them to his own forearms. "Good, because we travel light. Let's hunt some orcs."

What remained of the Fellowship of the Ring took off in the direction of the orcs that took the two hobbits captive, while two other hobbits inched closer and closer to Mordor, and faced many dangers and perils along the way to Mount Doom, and the destruction of the Ring of Power forevermore....

To Be Continued...


End file.
